Reconstruir
by Ana Cooke
Summary: O que aconteceu depois da guerra, as sensações de alegria misturadas à dor da perda.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"_Meu modelo com Harry era, na realidade, o dos veteranos de guerra, _

_que viram horrores e se os exigem que voltem a suas casas e as_

_reconstruam, e que voltem a suas vidas monótonas e cuidem de suas_

_famílias, ser pais ― especialmente ser um pai, que é um _

_trabalho muito difícil, em tempos conflituosos.[...] E creio que é algo _

_absolutamente heróico, voltar para a casa depois disso, e não voltar_

_um mercenário que vive eternamente congelado em um tempo de excitação_

_e perigo, sem ter força mental suficiente para voltar da guerra _

_e levantar uma nova geração com valores que esperamos que não leve a _

_outra guerra. […] Reconstruir é muito mais difícil _

_que destruir. […] Queria mostrar um homem que voltava com suas_

_mãos sujas e tentava reconstruir. Eu gostava disso."_

J.K. Rowling

Era difícil descrever a sensação de fim de guerra. Ao mesmo tempo que sentiam uma grande alegria e alívio, a sombra gerada pela perda fazia a sensação boa parecer borrada, como se a felicidade estivesse dentro de uma enorme redoma de vidro fosco. Era como se de repente você tivesse vontade de pular de alegria e então se deparasse com a visão de um amigo morto aos seus pés. Você queria sorrir, mas era como se estivesse cometendo um crime ao fazer isso.

Tinham acabado de voltar do enterro de Fred, Tonks e Lupin. Todos os Weasleys estavam reunidos na sala da Toca, quase que imobilizados. Poderiam ser estátuas de cera que não faria diferença. O único ruivo que não estava presente era Jorge que trancara-se no quarto no momento que chegaram na casa e de lá não conseguiu sair mais.

Hermione, sentada a um canto mais afastado da sala, de repente se levantou e correu para o lado de fora. O único que reagiu ao movimento dela foi Harry, que olhou para os lados por um momento antes de seguir a amiga. Ela andou pelo quintal dos Weasley, passando por entre as galinhas espalhadas ali, e se afastava sem uma direção certa. Harry acelerou o passo até estar ao seu lado. Hermione olhou-o com os olhos chorosos e parou. Encarou-o por alguns segundos e então deitou na grama, um movimento que Harry imitou. Ficaram olhando para as poucas nuvens do céu claro, sem falar nada no primeiro momento. Mas então a garota disse:

― Preciso ir ― sua voz saiu rouca devido ao choro. ― Buscar meus pais.

Harry não disse nada. Hermione respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de virar o rosto de lado para olhar para ele.

― Devia fazer o mesmo ― disse ela.

Ele não entendeu.

― Os Dusrley. Devia procurá-los, dizer que está tudo bem agora, que eles podem voltar para casa.

A última coisa que Harry queria fazer no momento era encontrar os tios. Disse isso a Hermione.

― Posso mandar uma carta também ― tentou argumentar.

― Uma carta? ― riu Hermione. ― É, já é alguma coisa.

― Quando você vai? ― quis saber Harry. ― Eu posso ir com você.

A garota balançou a cabeça, sem olhar para ele, o rosto voltado para o céu.

― Vou amanhã, vou ficar hoje para ajudar a Sra. Weasley. E obrigada, Harry, mas preciso ir sozinha. É uma coisa que... tem que ser só eu. Entende?

― É, eu entendo ― ele concordou. ― Mas você vai ficar bem? A Austrália é tão longe e o feitiço não parece fácil.

Hermione olhou para o amigo com carinho.

― Vou ficar bem sim.

― É, bem, não existe realmente algum feitiço complicado que você não consiga fazer! ― riu ele, brincando.

A garota riu, mas quase imediatamente ficou séria de novo.

― Tenho um pouco de medo, sabe? O feitiço é mesmo complicado. E eu não posso errar, Harry. Um erro, um errinho só, e eu posso perder eles para sempre. E se eles nunca mais lembrarem de mim? Como vai ser?

O queixo dela tremeu ligeiramente e então ela levantou e sentou na grama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Harry imediatamente sentou-se ao seu lado, meio sem saber o que fazer.

― Não fique assim. Vai dar certo! No seu segundo ano em Hogwarts você já conseguiu fazer uma poção complicada como a polissuco. Se alguém pode devolver a memória dos seus pais, esse alguém é você.

A garota tirou as mãos do rosto e abraçou o amigo. Harry deu palmadinhas desajeitadas em seu ombro.

― A partir de agora tudo vai começar a se ajeitar. Você vai ver ― Harry falou, não sabe se para si ou para Hermione.


	2. Capítulo 1

N.A.: Olá a todos que estiverem lendo isso aqui! Faz, bem, uns belos anos que eu não escrevo uma fanfic, e do nada me veio essa vontade louca de escrever essa história e cá estou. Espero realmente que gostem porque eu estou amando escrever! O final desse capítulo ficou adoravelmente bobo, eu diria. Ah, quando vocês virem um numerosinho assim "¹" é porque tem uma nota de rodapé (obviamente). Por favor, não esqueçam de comentar, mesmo se tiverem preguiça rsrs Comentários me animam a escrever e sem eles eu acabo desistindo (oi, chantagem rsrs) E comentários me deixam muito feliz, adoro ouvir o que vocês estão achando :) Um beijo grande e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 1**

"_O homem tem que estabelecer um final para a guerra, senão, _

_a guerra estabelecerá um final para a humanidade."_

John F. Kennedy

Hermione estava na cozinha dos Weasley preparando alguma coisa para comerem. Harry estava sentado à mesa com o queixo apoiado nos braços. Então a Sra. Weasley, sentindo o cheiro da comida, entrou no aposento. Seus olhos estavam levemente avermelhados.

― Querida, o que está fazendo?

A garota olhou para Molly meio sem graça.

― Desculpe invadir a cozinha assim, sem falar nada. Só estou preparando uma sopa. Vocês devem estar com fome, quase não comeram no almoço.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas outra vez.

― Não precisava fazer isso, Hermione. Eu já ia preparar o jantar.

― Não cozinho tão bem quanto à senhora, mas acho que vai dar pra comer ― falou a garota, dando de ombros. ― Pode deixar, Sra. Weasley, eu cuido de tudo. Pode ir descansar.

A mulher foi até ela e a abraçou. Hermione apertou de leve a Sra. Weasley, como que a encorajando. Molly então murmurou um "obrigada" e saiu da cozinha enxugando os olhos com as palmas das mãos.

Hermione ficou alguns segundos olhando para algum ponto no chão, mordendo o lábio inferior, antes de voltar a atenção à panela.

― Venha provar, Harry.

O garoto levantou devagar e foi até à amiga. A garota tirou a colher da panela e colocou na boca de Harry, só que rápido demais. Um pouco da sopa escorregou pelos cantos da boca dele, que se afastou com o queixo pingando.

― Oh, desculpe!

Os dois se entreolharam e caíram em uma gargalhada gostosa. Hermione jogou um guardanapo então para ele.

― Desculpe ― pediu mais uma vez, o sorriso ainda no rosto. ― Mas está boa?

― Não entendo como você é boa em poções. Cozinhar devia ser quase a mesma coisa, não?

Hermione exibiu seu ar de decepção.

― Mas eu fiz igualzinho à receita! ― exclamou, voltando o olhar para o livro aberto ao lado.

Harry riu.

― Eu estou brincando, Hermione! Está ótima.

A garota deu a língua para ele, mexendo a panela devagar.

― Não achei graça, Harry Potter ― ela fingiu se ofender. ― Tome cuidado senão... ― ela se virou por um momento e desvirou de repente, a varinha em punhos apontando para o nariz dele. ― …eu enfeitiço você!

― Ah, é?

Hermione aproximou a varinha até que encostasse no meio dos óculos de Harry, que segurou os pulsos da garota, impedindo-a de avançar mais. Os dois riram enquanto ela balançava a varinha e Harry tentava se desvincilhar.

― Pare, Hermione!

― Diga que minha sopa é melhor que você já provou então!

― Vai furar meus olhos desse jeito!

― Diga então!

― Tá ok, é a melhor que eu já provei!

― Aha!

Riam enquanto Hermione se afastava, satisfeita. Mas o sorriso dos dois de repente morreu ao encontrarem Gina parada na porta, séria, seus olhos opacos.

― Vim perguntar se precisam de ajuda ― falou, a voz estranhamente fria. ― Mas não quero estragar a diversão.

E foi embora. Os dois se entreolharam, desanimados. Harry se recostou na parede, tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos.

― Vá atrás dela ― falou Hermione, acrescentando um novo tempero à sopa.

― Por quê? ― perguntou Harry com raiva. ― Estou cansado disso. Cansado de ficar me controlando, com medo de falar a coisa errada, de sorrir nessa casa, de... O que há de errado com ela e o Rony que...?

E se calou. A verdade era que Harry estava cansado de ficar calado em um canto enquanto via os Weasley chorando ao seu redor. Harry também estava triste por Fred, Tonks, Lupin e todos os outros que haviam morrido. Não eram só os Weasley que estavam. A sensação que Harry tinha era a de que estava atrapalhando a família, que queria ficar sozinha e isolada. Rony e Gina, particularmente, andavam quietos e mal-humorados, como se a culpa toda de tudo fosse dele e de Hermione. Como se os dois não fossem dignos de ficar tristes por Fred, já que não eram seus irmãos, e por isso andavam rindo pelos cantos, porque simplesmente não se importavam. E não era verdade, de maneira alguma.

― Harry, você precisa entender. Eles só estão abalados. Ficar de cara feia não vai resolver nada.

― Eu que estou de cara feia! ― retorquiu ele e apontou para o lugar que Gina estivera momentos antes.

― É só você não agir igual ― disse a garota sabiamente. ― E entendê-la.

Harry soltou um suspiro longo. Se desencostou da parede, apertou o ombro da amiga de leve e saiu da cozinha. Olhou em volta. Gina não estava na sala. Olhou pela janela e a viu sentada em uns pneus velhos no quintal, chorando sozinha. Ainda meio sem saber o que estava fazendo, abriu a porta e foi em direção a ela.

Quando o viu se aproximando, Gina enxugou depressa os olhos. Harry sentou nos pneus ao seu lado e não disse nada. Depois de alguns minutos então abraçou os ombros da garota, que deitou a cabeça no seu.

― Não precisa segurar o choro.

A ruiva imediatamente deixou cair duas lágrimas. Harry beijou o topo de sua cabeça ruiva antes de falar.

― Seu eu pudesse eu os trazia de volta, mas não posso ― falou ele.

Gina levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho devido ao choro que a cabeça dela inteira parecia estar em chamas.

― Não estou culpando você ― disse ela, como se a ideia fosse completamente absurda.

― Não?

― Não! Se culpasse... eu seria uma louca desequilibrada!

Harry apenas continuou a encará-la. Gina olhou para os próprios joelhos.

― Achei que você ia dizer: "mas está agindo como uma louca desequilibrada".

O garoto riu.

― Nunca diria isso, mesmo se fosse verdade.

Gina levantou o rosto e sorriu.

― Tinha me esquecido o quanto você fica bonita sorrindo ― comentou Harry, sem graça. ― Mesmo com o rosto vermelho como um tomate.

A ruiva abriu o sorriso ainda mais.

― "Mesmo com o rosto vermelho como um tomate." Romantismo não é o seu forte ― comentou ela.

― É, não vá esperando receber declarações de amor de mim. Afinal, nem tenho o mesmo dom para poesia que você.

Ela franziu o rosto, sem entender, então ele explicou, cantando:

― "Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos! Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula! Queria que tu..." ¹

― Pare com isso! ― exclamou a ruiva, rindo envergonhada. ― Não é justo, eu só tinha onze anos!

Harry riu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo de Gina atrás de sua orelha, se aproximando devagar.

― Teus olhos são castanhos como besourinhos... ― A garota riu, olhando para Harry com carinho. ― Teus cabelos laranja como abóboras. Queria tu fosses minha, garota divina. Menina que... que...

― Que já é sua, seu bobão!

E então Gina puxou o rosto de Harry para ela e o beijou com paixão.

_Nota:_

¹ Para quem não lembra é o cartão cantado que Gina manda para Harry em "Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta" no dia dos namorados, página 203 da edição brasileira de 2000:

"Teus cabelos são negros como sapinhos cozidos

Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula.

Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino,

Herói que venceu o malvado Lorde das Trevas."


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"_Um dia você aprende que quando está com raiva tem o _

_direito de estar com raiva, mas isso não _

_te dá o direito de ser cruel. Aprende que não importa _

_em quantos pedaços seu coração foi partido, _

_o mundo não pára para que você o conserte."_

William Shakespeare

* * *

Hermione chamou a família Weasley para comer. Todos entraram na pequena cozinha e se serviram. Enquanto faziam isso Gina deu um sorriso à Hermione em um pedido silencioso de desculpas. Hermione balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse que não havia o que se desculpar.

Jorge saiu do quarto. Harry achou que ele estava péssimo. Nunca o vira tão triste e pálido na vida, mas pelo menos estava se esforçando para comer. Hermione olhou meio nervosa para os outros quando sentaram à mesa e tomaram a primeira colher de sopa.

― Está... hum, boa? ― perguntou.

Seguiu-se então os comentários apressados de todos, dizendo que tinham aprovado. Hermione sorriu satisfeita e procurou o rosto de Rony no meio deles. Mas ele não estava ali. Olhou para Harry em uma pergunta silenciosa, mas o garoto deu de ombros.

Ela levantou e foi até à sala. O ruivo estava sentado em uma poltrona, olhando para algum ponto no tapete. Hermione se aproximou, mas Rony só reagiu quando ela se agachou de joelhos à sua frente, entrando em seu campo de visão.

― Você não vai comer? ― perguntou ela, baixinho.

― Não estou com fome ― ele disse.

Sua voz estava cansada, arrastada.

― Mas você nem almoçou direito. Deve estar com fome.

― Não estou.

Rony ainda continuava na mesma posição, abatido. Hermione pousou as mãos nos joelhos dele e sacudiu-o.

― Por favor, venha comer! Você está fraco. ― Ele não se mexeu. ― Eu passei muito tempo fazendo aquela sopa, segui a receita direitinho! Prometo que a comida não está tão ruim quanto aquelas que eu fazia na barraca, está bem melhor ― brincou.

― Eu não quero.

― Mas, Rony, você...

― _Eu-não-quero_! ― falou ele entre os dentes, de repente olhando para a garota, os olhos ardendo de raiva. ― Não quero essa maldita sopa! Agora me deixe em paz!

E empurrou os braços da garota para longe, subindo então para o quarto pisando forte. A garota ficou alguns segundos olhando para as escadas da Toca antes de soltar um suspiro longo e voltar à cozinha. Ao sentar Harry ergueu os olhos para ela, mas Hermione balançou a cabeça em tom negativo e começou a comer. A sopa, que não estava tão ruim antes, de repente parecia sem gosto.

* * *

Escureceu. Harry subiu ao quarto de Rony para dormir, mas bateu na porta antes de entrar. Ouviu um "entre" e obedeceu a voz. Rony estava deitado na cama, já de pijama, olhando para o teto do quarto. Harry entrou, colocou o pijama em silêncio e deitou. Ficaram sem dizer nada por longos minutos antes de Harry falar:

― Você quer conversar?

No primeiro momento achou que Rony não fosse responder, tanto tempo foi o que demorou para fazer isso. Mas estava enganado.

― Só hoje caiu a ficha de que o Fred não vai mais voltar.

Harry não disse nada porque não soube o que dizer. Mas Rony continuou.

― Cara, que sensação horrível! Parece que tem cem dementadores nessa casa.

― Sei o que está sentindo ― falou Harry.

Rony não disse nada, então Harry também não falou mais. Levou um tempo até que Harry conseguisse dormir, mas não chegou a ouvir os roncos de Rony, tampouco.

* * *

Era muito cedo ainda. Hermione levantou, pois não conseguia mais dormir devido ao nervosismo, e foi até a cozinha pensando em preparar alguma coisa para o café-da-manhã dos Weasley. A cozinha, porém, não estava vazia. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley já estavam acordados. Hermione entrou timidamente no aposento com um pigarro.

― Bom dia, querida ― cumprimentou Molly.

― Bom dia.

Hermione reparou que os olhos dois dois pareciam muito inchados.

― Por que acordou tão cedo? ― perguntou Arthur, tomando um gole de café.

― Estou meio nervosa ― admitiu a garota. ― Sr. e Sra. Weasley, eu queria mesmo falar com vocês. É que, eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas antes... antes de tudo acontecer... eu alterei a memória dos meus pais, para que eles não corressem perigo, sabe.

Os dois se entreolharam. Pelo jeito ainda não sabiam desse detalhe.

― Os dois estão na Austrália e... pensam que chamam-se Wendell e Monica e que... não têm uma filha. ― Hermione engoliu em seco. A Sra. Weasley tampou a boca com a mão. ― E como tudo acabou eu... preciso ir até lá, sabe, para devolver a memória deles e trazê-los de volta para casa.

Seguiu-se um silêncio em que o casal Weasley parecia assimilar o que a garota havia dito. Por fim, o Sr. Weasley falou.

― Por que não disse isso antes, Hermione? ― Ele parecia preocupado. ― Eu já teria pedido para alguém do Ministério fazer isso.

O rosto de Hermione de repente ficou levemente rosado.

― Agradeço, Sr. Weasley, mas... eu queria fazer isso sozinha. ― Ele franziu a testa para ela. ― _Eu_ tirei a memória deles, então queria trazer de volta. Queria explicar, sabe, o porquê de eu ter feito isso, conforme a memória deles for voltando...

A voz de Hermione embargou no final da frase, então ela se calou, tentando controlar as lágrimas. A Sra. Weasley a olhava com pena.

― Querida ― começou Molly. ― Mas é muito mais seguro ir com alguém mais velho, que já fez isso várias vezes...

― Deixe, Molly ― interrompeu Arthur. ― A Hermione já provou a todos nós que sabe muito bem o que faz. ― Ele sorriu para a garota, como se olhasse para sua própria filha. ― Se ela achar que pode e que quer fazer isso sozinha, não vejo problema algum.

Hermione sorriu agradecida. A Sra. Weasley ainda parecia preocupada, mas sabia que o marido tinha razão.

― E você vai quando? ― perguntou Molly.

― Hoje à tarde.

― Harry ou Rony vão com você? ― a Sra. Weasley tornou a perguntar.

― Não, vou sozinha ― respondeu Hermione, sem graça.

― Mas...

― _Molly_ ― advertiu o Sr. Weasley, levemente divertido.

A Sra. Weasley olhou de um para o outro com apreensão. Por fim, soltou um suspiro.

― Torradas? ― perguntou por fim, vencida.

* * *

Hermione arrumava suas coisas dentro de sua costumeira bolsinha encantada enquanto Gina a observava sentada na cama. Ouviram uma batida na porta e Harry entrou, sentando ao lado da ruiva.

― Já está indo? ― perguntou ele.

Hermione se virou e concordou com a cabeça.

― Já falei com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley mais cedo ― contou ela. ― Vou só terminar de guardar algumas coisas. Aposto que você vai ficar feliz, hein, Gina? De se livrar da colega de quarto?

Gina fez aquela careta de "até parece" e Hermione sorriu de volta, enquanto dobrava uns suéteres e colocava-os da bolsinha. Embora Harry tivesse visto a amiga fazer isso no último ano umas cem vezes, não podia deixar de admirar o efeito engraçado que ela produzia ao colocar alguma coisa que aparentemente não caberia na bolsa pequena.

― Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá junto, Hermione? ― perguntou Harry. ― Não sei, fico preocupado de você ir sozinha para tão longe... E se acontecer alguma coisa?

― Concordo com o Harry! ― falou Gina. ― Também não gosto dessa ideia.

Hermione sorriu carinhosamente para os amigos.

― Obrigada, vocês dois, mas eu vou ficar bem!

― Então leve Edwiges com você, assim pode mandar cartas ― sugeriu Harry.

― Não sei se vão me deixar embarcar em um voo internacional com uma coruja ― riu ela.

Harry e Gina franziram a testa.

― Vai de avião? ― surpreendeu-se Harry. ― Achei que ia aparatar.

― Ah, não, eu nunca aparatei tão longe, tenho medo de dar errado ― afirmou Hermione. ― E indo de avião vou ter bastante tempo para pensar.

― Você vai naquelas coisas enormes que os trouxas usam para viajar? ― surpreendeu-se Gina. ― Por que não vai de vassoura então?

― Não gosto de vassouras ― Hermione disse, com um ligeiro tremor no corpo. ― Não gosto de altura. No avião sempre vou no assento do corredor, para não ter que olhar para as nuvens.

Gina riu e Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

― Já comprou a passagem? ― perguntou ele.

― Comprei faz uns dias ― concordou ela. ― O voo é às duas horas. Agora são... ― Consultou o relógio de pulso. ― Onze e meia. É, vou só terminar de arrumar aqui e posso aparatar até o aeroporto de Londres, tenho tempo de sobra.

― Mas você vai mandar notícias, não vai? ― perguntou Gina.

― Ah, isso me lembra uma coisa! ― exclamou Hermione, começando a procurar algo em sua bolsinha. ― Eu tinha procurado se tem algum correio-coruja em Brisbane no livro _Oceania: Os Serviços Básicos dos Bruxos no Hemisfério Sul_, mas parece que o mais próximo é só perto de Sunshine Coast. E como não sei se encontrarei uma lareira desbloqueada, comprei isso aqui...

E tirou da bolsa um telefone celular, sorrindo triunfante. Gina olhou para o aparelho como se ele fosse algum bicho estranho de cinco cabeças. Harry pegou o celular das mãos de Hermione.

― Isso é um _feletone_? ― perguntou Gina.

― _Telefone, _Gina. Mais precisamente um celular. Assim posso ligar para vocês! ― Hermione sorriu, animada. ― Comprei um para mim também. Só que, Harry, você vai precisar, ham, carregar ele depois e não sei como...

― Pode deixar, eu dou um jeito. Mas então, Brisbane? É lá que eles estão? ― perguntou Harry.

Ela concordou.

― Eu vou ligar assim que chegar. E qualquer coisa é só vocês me ligarem também, o número está aí na agenda.

― Tem uma agenda aqui dentro? ― perguntou Gina, surpresa, apontando para o celular.

Harry e Hermione riram.

― Depois eu te ensino como funciona um celular ― prometeu Harry, risonho.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento enquanto Hermione dobrava uns pares de meia. Harry sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito. Era a primeira vez, em quase um ano, que iria ficar longe da amiga e a considerava como uma irmã. Sabia que sentiria sua falta e que ficaria ansioso por notícias dela. Queria muito que tudo corresse bem, pois foi para ajudá-lo a derrotar Voldemort que Hermione tivera que tirar a memória dos pais.

Foi quando estava pensando nisso, que ocorreu outra pergunta à Harry.

― Falou com o Rony? ― perguntou ele, inseguro.

Hermione parou no movimento de colocar um par de meias na bolsa. Soltou um suspiro e deixou-se cair sentada na poltrona.

― Não e nem sei se vou falar. ― Deu de ombros. ― Acho que ele não está com muita vontade de falar comigo. É capaz de nem sentir a minha falta pelas próximas sema...

― Você vai embora?

Os três olharam para a porta. Rony encarava Hermione com assombro, seu olhar indo do par de meias em sua mão para o seu rosto. Harry levantou e indicou a porta com a cabeça para Gina, que entendeu o recado e o acompanhou para fora do quarto.

O ruivo entrou e ficou encarando Hermione em pé. A garota se levantou para ficar com o rosto na mesma altura do dele.

― Agora você se importa? ― ironizou ela.

Rony ficou alguns segundos encarando-a, a boca ligeiramente aberta, como se procurasse entender o que ela havia dito.

― O que quer dizer com isso? ― perguntou ele, confuso. ― Você não vai embora por causa de ontem, não é? Eu só estou triste por causa do Fred! Você precisa entender, eu estou sofrendo, sabia?

Hermione soltou um muxoxo de incredulidade.

― Ah, só _você_ está sofrendo? E só _eu_ que preciso entender? ― replicou. A voz dela de repente foi sumindo enquanto dizia: ― Por Merlin, Ronald...

Ela o encarou com tristeza, seus olhos ficando subitamente cheios. Rony parecia confuso e levemente assustado com o rumo da conversa.

― "Por Merlin" o que? ― perguntou ele, a vozinha fraca. ― Eu estou entendendo muito bem o que está acontecendo! Você não aguenta mais ficar aqui, e não me aguenta mais, então você vai embora! ― Os olhos dele brilharam quando se enxeram. ― É um lugar mais alegre que você quer, não é? Pessoas alegres! Não é isso?

Uma onda de pena e carinho instalou-se em Hermione. Teve uma vontade súbita de abraçar Rony. Podia ver em seus olhos brilhantes o desolamento e a dor dele. Estava tão mal, que parecia perdido em si mesmo.

― Não é nada disso ― murmurou ela, sorrindo sem emoção. ― Quem está fugindo de mim é você, Rony. E não o contrário.

― Ah, é? Então por que você está arrumando todas as suas coisas, hein? ― retorquiu ele, desolado, apontando para a bolsa dela. ― Vai dizer que não está indo embora?

― Não estou fugindo de você, Ronald ― assegurou ela. ― Vou buscar meus pais, na Austrália!

Rony soltou um "ah" de compreensão. Então inesperadamente seus olhos azuis de arregalaram, como se finalmente entendesse.

― Seus pais, na Austrália! ― exclamou ele, batendo na própria testa. ― Tinha me esquecido!

Ela se virou para terminar de colocar o último par de meia na bolsa, aproveitando para esconder a lágrima solitária que descia pelo seu rosto. Enxugou-a depressa sem que ele visse e se virou novamente, se aproximando de Rony, e passou de leve a mão por seus cabelos ruivos.

― Não foi só dos meus pais que você esqueceu, Rony ― disse ela.

E então ela saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas até à sala, onde estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Harry e Gina.

― Já vai, querida? ― perguntou Molly. Hermione concordou, se aproximando, no que a Sra. Weasley a abraçou apertado. ― Tchau então, Hermione, e não deixe de nos avisar como estão as coisas!

O Sr. Weasley se virou para Hermione.

― Sabe que se precisar eu mando correndo alguém do Ministério para ajudá-la, ou eu mesmo vou ― garantiu ele.

― Obrigada de novo, Sr. Weasley ― falou Hermione, educada. ― Se houver qualquer problema eu aviso.

Virou-se então para Gina, que correu para abraçar a amiga.

― Ah, Hermione, gostaria que você não fosse tão teimosa! ― suspirou a ruiva. ― Boa sorte lá!

Então a garota se virou para Harry, que sorriu para a amiga.

― A Hermione não precisa de sorte, Gina ― disse. ― Ela tem essa cabecinha brilhante.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram e então abraçou o amigo com carinho.

― Dê uma abraço no Sr. e na Sra. Granger por mim! ― pediu Harry com uma piscadela, quando se separaram.

― E você, Harry Potter, não esqueça de mandar sua carta.

Harry riu e concordou com a cabeça. Hermione acenou da porta e então saiu da casa, indo até um ponto no gramado em que podia aparatar. E foi o que fez.

Quase no mesmo instante em que ouviram o estalido, Rony apareceu correndo na sala, ofegante.

― Ela já foi? ― perguntou, desesperado.

Todos concordaram. Os ombros de Rony caíram, a decepção clara em seus olhos.

― Mas eu... ia dizer a ela... ― murmurou, sozinho, para si, culpando-se por ter pensado tanto.

* * *

N.A.: Eu reescrevi esse capítulo quatro vezes! Nunca ficava como eu queria, até que finalmente deu certo. Espero que tenham gostado de como ficou afinal. E não deixem de comentar! xxx


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"_Você pode dizer adeus a sua família_

_e a seus amigos e afastar-se milhas e milhas e, _

_ao mesmo tempo, carregá-los _

_em seu coração, em sua mente, em seu estômago,_

_pois você não apenas vive no mundo, _

_mas o mundo vive em você."_

Frederick Buechner

* * *

Hermione desceu do avião e passou direto pelas esteiras de malas, onde muitas pessoas do mesmo voo que ela a olharam, curiosas, afinal ninguém viajava para tão longe sem bagagem. O que eles desconheciam era que a bolsa da garota era grande. Realmente grande.

Ficara levemente apreensiva quando sua bolsa passou pelo raio-x na hora de embarcar. Não sabia muito bem o que os funcionários do aeroporto veriam, pois ali dentro tinha _muita_ coisa. Porém, quando o homem franziu ligeiramente a testa na hora de observar a tela, Hermione murmurou discretamente "_Confundus_" e não pareceu haver problema.

Quando saiu para o aeroporto de Sidney, Hermione procurou algum canto vazio do local em que pudesse aparatar sem ser vista. Achou um lugarzinho afastado, se escondeu atrás de uma planta alta e aparatou até Brisbane.

Chegou a uma bonita paisagem. Já era noite, pois seu voo aterrissara por volta da uma hora da manhã. Uma ponte iluminada se estendia ao seu lado sobre um rio de superfície lisa. Um vento frio bateu em seu rosto e Hermione tremeu ligeiramente. Tinha esquecido que na Austrália, nessa época, era inverno (apesar do inverno da Austrália não ser nada comparado ao do Reino Unido).

Correu a chamar um táxi, pois não fazia ideia de onde poderia encontrar um hotel. O motorista então indicou a ela um próximo dali e a levou até lá. Hermione pediu um quarto e as pessoas mais uma vez estranharam a falta de bagagem. Como a garota não tinha lá muita cara de adulta, os funcionários olhavam desconfiados para ela, como se a repreendessem por estar fugindo de casa, ou algo assim.

Quando fechou a porta do quarto, Hermione jogou a bolsa de contas em uma mesinha e se jogou na cama, exausta. Não tinha dormido nada no avião, pois além de ser muito desconfortável, tinha coisas demais em que pensar. Mas agora, deitada na cama macia do hotel, não pôde impedir que seus olhos se fechassem. O sono veio tão rápido que nem mal deitou, adormeceu.

Acordou só às dez, levemente atordoada. Esfregou os olhos, espreguiçou-se na cama, e percebeu que ainda estava com a roupa da viagem. Decidindo tomar um banho, Hermione abriu a bolsa para tirar uma muda de roupa. Porém, enquanto procurava, encontrou o celular que havia comprado e seu coração deu uma guinada. Ainda não havia ligado para eles para avisar que chegara bem.

Ligou o aparelho, procurou o número na agenda, e esperou um segundo até alguém atender.

* * *

Rony andava de um lado para o outro da sala. Gina estava deitada no sofá, sonolenta, e de vez em quando soltava um bocejo longo. Harry estava sentado ao seu lado, o celular pendendo na mão frouxa. Molly estava em pé na porta aberta, olhando para o jardim estrelado.

Mais cedo naquele dia Gui e Fleur haviam voltado para casa. Carlinhos também tinha ido embora pela tarde. Percy e Jorge continuavam mais tempo dentro do quartos trancados do que fora deles. Arthur voltara ao trabalho, pois dizia que assim poderia "encher a cabeça".

Naquele silêncio, apenas interrompido pelos passos de Rony e pelos bocejos de sua irmã, esperavam.

― Demora tanto assim? Esse tal avião? ― perguntou Rony, pela décima vez.

― Eu já disse, seria o mesmo que ir de vassoura, é claro que demora ― respondeu Harry, irritado de repetir a frase. ― Embora eu ache que ela já deveria ter chegado.

E então o telefone tocou. Harry levou um susto e atendeu quase imediatamente. Os Weasley olharam para Harry ansiosos.

― Alô?

― Oi Harry, sou eu ― cumprimentou Hermione.

― Até que enfim, a gente já estava preocupado com você! ― respondeu ele. ― Chegou bem? Sua voz está estranha.

― Voz estranha? Por que a voz dela está estranha? ― perguntou Rony, ansioso.

― Estou bem ― contou a garota. ― Cheguei tão cansada que dormi na hora, me desculpem. Acabei de acordar, é de manhã aqui.

― Tudo bem, mas onde você está agora? Em um hotel?

― Sim. Fique tranquilo, deu tudo certo ― afirmou Hermione. ― Já vou desligar, Harry, preciso mesmo tomar um banho, ainda estou com a roupa que cheguei.

― Tudo bem, mas liga de novo quando tiver novi...

― Não, eu quero falar com ela! ― gritou Rony, depressa.

― O Rony quer...

― Eu ouvi ― assegurou Hermione. ― Ah, Harry, diga a ele que falo depois, eu preci...

Mas Rony arrancou o celular das mãos de Harry, depressa.

― Hermione?

A garota sentiu o coração disparar e ficou alguns segundo sem responder. Era assustador perceber que estava longe dele por menos de dois dias e já sentia a falta daquela voz.

― Olá, Rony.

O silêncio que se seguiu deu a sensação estranha a Hermione de que Rony estava sentindo o mesmo que ela sentira quando ouviu sua voz.

― Que bom ouvir você ― disparou Rony, quase sem perceber o que estava dizendo. ― Eu só queria... queria te falar uma coisa.

Rony foi até a cozinha, para que não fosse ouvido por mais ninguém. Hermione murmurou algo como "hum", pedindo para que ele continuasse.

― Ah, Hermione, eu realmente quero que dê tudo certo! ― falou ele, com um suspiro longo. ― Não disse isso a você quando estava aqui. Quero que você acredite que estou torcendo por você. Eu fui um idiota de não lembrar dos seus pais, me desculpe...

Hermione sorriu por um momento.

― Não precisa se desculpar, Ronald, eu sei que estava com muita coisa na cabeça ― falou ela, sincera. ― Obrigada por dizer isso. Eu acredito sim.

Seguiu-se um silêncio em que apenas ficaram admirando o som da respiração um do outro.

― Tenho que desligar ― comunicou Hermione, por fim.

― Tudo bem, mas liga de novo ― pediu Rony com urgência.

― Vou ligar sim.

― E Hermione?

― Hum?

― Eu... eu não me esqueci. De nada.

As palavras que ela mesma dissera ecoaram em sua cabeça. "_Não foi só dos meus pais que você esqueceu, Rony_". Hermione riu ao telefone.

― É bom saber disso. ― E respirou fundo antes de dizer: ― Tchau, Rony.

― Tch... tchau, Hermione.

E ela desligou o telefone, colocando o aparelho no peito por um momento, gesto que, mesmo sem ela saber, foi imitado pelo ruivo do outro lado do mundo.

* * *

Hermione foi até a mesa no quarto e encontrou o que queria: uma lista telefônica. Foi até a letra "D" e foi percorrendo o dedo pela lista de dentistas de Brisbane. Ainda não tinha certeza se aquilo daria certo, então estava apreensiva. Será que seus pais continuavam trabalhando como dentistas? E será que os nomes deles estariam assim, tão fácil, em uma lista telefônica? E se não, como iria encontrá-los em uma cidade tão grande?

Mas para seu alívio, o consultório de seus pais estava ali, em um quadradinho amarelo da lista. Soltou um suspiro aliviado e anotou o endereço e o telefone em um pedacinho de papel, com as mãos trêmulas.

Saiu do quarto e foi até o restaurante do hotel, tomar o café-da-manhã. Não conseguiu comer muita coisa, apenas tomou um suco e comeu um biscoitinho amanteigado. Saiu do hotel então e pegou um táxi parado ali fora.

― Vá até esse endereço aqui, por favor ― pediu, mostrando o papelzinho ao motorista. ― Ham, é muito longe daqui?

― Não muito, acho que em quinze minutos estamos lá, se o trânsito estiver bom.

Hermione concordou e se recostou no banco, ansiosa. Levou mais ou menos o tempo que o motorista disse que levaria. Saiu do táxi e consultou o relógio. Eram onze e meia. Agora só tinha que torcer para que seu pais saíssem para almoçar logo.

Sentou-se em um murinho de pedra em frente ao prédio. Ficou repassando a história que tinha formulado em sua cabeça durante todo o percurso de avião. Parecia tudo tão ridículo, pensou ela enquanto esperava, mas não tinha outra ideia melhor.

Eles saíram mais ou menos uma hora depois de Hermione ter chegado. A esse ponto a garota já estava nervosa, olhando para os lados o tempo todo. Os dois conversavam saindo do prédio, rindo, e Hermione parou por alguns segundos para admirar os pais e se lembrar do quanto sentia falta deles.

Seu pai tinha os cabelos claros grisalhos e ralos, óculos grandes no rosto, e era muito magro. Usava seu suéter favorito, cinza-claro, e carregava uma pasta de plástico cheia de papéis. Seu sorriso era tão branco e reto, que chegava a reluzir ao sol. Ele parecia tão animado conversando com a mulher ao seu lado que era incapaz de parar de mostrar os dentes.

A mulher era baixinha e magra. Seus cabelos grossos e cheios estavam presos em um coque enorme, bem apertado. Ela também tinha um sorriso lindo e duas covinhas no rosto branco. Parecia muito miudinha perto do marido, que era bem alto. Formavam um casal estranhamente fofo.

Passado o choque de vê-los, Hermione correu até a rua para parar o primeiro táxi que apareceu. Quando sentou, viu os pais entrarem em um carro estacionado na rua.

― Siga aquele carro, por favor.

E assim foi até chegar a uma casa pequena. Pagou o taxista e esperou um pouco afastada da casa até que seus pais entrassem. Ficou ali, respirando fundo, até tomar coragem, verificar se a varinha estava no bolso certo, e tocar a campainha.

* * *

N.A.: Quebrei a cabeça aqui para descobrir que horas a Hermione chegaria em Brisbane, e pelo meus cálculos, seria por volta de uma da manhã mesmo. Quem quiser entender:

A viagem tem por volta de 25hs. Então, se Hermione saiu de lá às 14hs, chegaria às 15h do dia seguinte, horário de Londres. Pelo fuso horário, seria 1h da manhã em Brisbane.

Acordando às 10h, Hermione ligou para eles quando era 20h lá na Toca.

(Não sei se alguém queria esses cálculos, mas para os mais precisos, aí está. Eu não inventei kk)

A descrição dos pais de Hermione é como eu os imagino no momento rs

Comentem, hein? xxx


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

"_Enquanto vestia o pijama, Harry olhou para a cama de Neville. (…)_

_Depois que tirou os óculos e se meteu na cama, ficou_

_imaginando como devia ser a pessoa ter pais vivos, mas incapaz de reconhecê-la._

_Ele sempre despertava simpatia nos estranhos por ser órfão,_

_mas ao escutar os roncos de Neville,_

_concluiu que o colega a merecia mais do que ele."_

Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, J.K. Rowling

* * *

Jorge desceu as escadas devagar e parou na ponta delas, olhando para a sala. Lá estavam Rony, Gina e Harry. Chamou o irmão, que olhou curioso para ele, mas o acompanhou.

Foram até o quarto de Jorge. O garoto deixou o irmão passar antes de fechar a porta. Sentaram-se. Era a primeira vez que Jorge falava em dias.

― Então, Rony, eu... estive pensando ― começou ele. ― Quero reabrir a "Gemialidades Weasley".

Rony encarou o irmão mais velho com assombro.

― Vai abrir sem... sem o... vai reabrir sozinho?

Jorge balançou a cabeça.

― Vou reabrir com o meu irmão.

Rony não soube o que responder. Não sabia se sentia pena de Jorge, ou se assustava. Fred estava morto. Será que a morte do seu gêmeo tinha deixado Jorge maluco? Como ele iria reabrir a loja com alguém que não estava mais ali?

― Jorge ― chamou Rony em um sussurro preocupado. ― Seu irmão... ele... está... está...

― Na minha frente ― respondeu Jorge, franzindo a testa. ― Ou você é filho dos vizinhos?

A boca de Rony se entreabriu. Finalmente entendera. Demorou tanto porque simplesmente era impossível que ele sugerisse aquilo que Rony percebeu que estava sugerindo.

― Você quer... quer reabrir a loja comigo? ― perguntou, espantado.

― Sim, quero que me ajude ― confirmou Jorge. ― Já está na hora de voltar ao trabalho e não posso fazer isso sozinho. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas... preciso de sua ajuda.

Na última frase, Jorge deixou transparecer ao mesmo tempo um ar divertido e carinhoso. Rony sentiu as orelhas ficarem vermelhas.

― É claro que eu ajudo, vai ser ótimo ― concordou Rony, sorrindo.

― Então voltamos amanhã ― afirmou Jorge. ― Mas não pense que sendo um sócio da loja, vai poder pegar quantos cremes de canário quiser.

Rony riu, revirando os olhos. Sentiu-se feliz de ver o irmão um pouco mais animado.

― O Fred não gostaria que eu ficasse nesse quarto ― de repente Jorge falou, sério, mais para si do que para o irmão. ― Ele gostaria que fizéssemos outras pessoas rirem, principalmente em um momento como esse.

― É ― concordou Rony. ― Fred gostaria disso. As pessoas estão mesmo precisando voltar a se animar...

* * *

Antes que alguém pudesse aparecer, Hermione tirou da bolsinha um caderninho e uma caneta e esperou, nervosa. Dois óculos grandes apareceram por trás da porta. A garota sentiu uma pontinha de tristeza ao ver seu pai olhá-la sem reconhecê-la, como olharia para qualquer estranho que passava na rua.

― Boa tarde ― cumprimentou ele. ― Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Hermione pigarreou e apertou o caderninho nas mãos com mais força.

― Boa tarde, senhor, sou aluna de ciências sociais da Universidade de Queensland¹. Gostaria de fazer uma pesquisa rápida, o senhor poderia responder algumas perguntas?

O homem olhou sem graça para ela.

― Desculpe, mas eu e minha esposa estamos bem em nosso horário de almoço...

― Senhor ― Hermione olhou-o suplicante. ―, estou andando há duas horas e até agora não consegui nenhum entrevista. Preciso disso até amanhã de manhã, será que não poderia mesmo me ajudar? Desculpe falar assim, mas é realmente importante para o meu desenvolvimento acadêmico. E além disso, tenho certeza de que o senhor e sua esposa poderiam contribuir demais para o meu trabalho.

Ela falou tão rápido que o homem pareceu meio confuso por um momento. Quando percebeu o elogio no final do discurso, porém, Wendell adquiriu um ar pomposo.

― É, tenho certeza de que poderíamos ajudar ― Ele sorriu. ― Não vai demorar muito, não é? Então entre, entre.

Ela parou perto da porta e esperou ele trancá-la por dentro.

― Seria mais fácil conseguir pessoas para responder sua pesquisa se não viesse na hora do almoço ― comentou Wendell, divertido.

― Mas aí as pessoas estão fora trabalhando nos outros horários ― justificou ela.

O homem riu e concordou. Hermione se virou e viu a sala dos Wilkins. Parou para admirar a nova casa de seus pais. Os móveis eram os mesmos de antes, com algumas diferenças mínimas. Alguns porta-retratos exibiam cenas que ela nunca havia visto, pois pareciam bem recentes. À um canto, um piano que ela também não conhecia estava ali. Era vertical e preto, provavelmente substituído pelo de madeira crua que eles tinham antes.

― Piano novo? ― ela não se conteve em dizer. Wendell franziu a testa e Hermione tentou consertar, nervosa: ― Parece bem, hã, novo... e brilhante.

Wendell desfez o ar curioso e cruzou os braços, admirando seu instrumento.

― Sim, minha mulher toca. Tínhamos um _Zimmermann²_, mas trocamos no mês passado. Mas então, quer começar a pesquisa?

― Ah, sim, claro.

O homem indicou o sofá e Hermione sentou-se. Ele sentou na poltrona ao lado. A mãe de Hermione então, ouvindo as vozes, chegou à sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

― Olá ― cumprimentou, curiosa.

Hermione se levantou prontamente e apertou a mão dela. Tornou a contar a mesma história que havia contado a Wendell.

― Ah, fique à vontade ― sorriu Monica.

A garota agradeceu e tornou a se sentar. Monica ocupou um lugar no sofá também.

― Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de saber o nome de vocês ― pediu Hermione.

― Sou Wendell Wilkins ― respondeu o homem. ― E essa é a minha mulher, Monica.

Hermione anotou no caderninho. Suas mãos tremiam.

― Têm... têm filhos?

― Não ainda. ― Respondeu a mulher, sorrindo de maneira estranha.

― Profissão? ― perguntou Hermione.

E assim as perguntas se sucederam. Hermione estava achando o plano ainda mais absurdo do que antes. Parecia impossível que desse certo no final. Sabia no íntimo que era mais fácil se lançasse logo algum feitiço para petrificá-los. Mas não podia deixar de admitir que gostava de ter aquele tempo ali com seus pais, mesmo que eles não fizessem ideia de que aquela que os entrevistava era a própria filha deles.

― Bom, é isso ― concluiu Hermione, depois que não pôde pensar em mais nada para perguntar.

Monica já não estava na sala, havia saído para a cozinha, pois estava preparando o almoço. Wendell então chamou a esposa para se despedir de Hermione.

― Obrigada por ajudarem ― agradeceu a garota quando a mulher entrou no aposento. ― Vocês foram os únicos que aceitaram, então realmente agradeço. São poucos que se dispõe a ajudar nessas pesquisas, a maioria não tem muita paciência.

― Imagine, querida ― Monica disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão que parecia dizer que não havia importância. ― Não foi nada, foi um prazer.

― Hum, o cheiro está ótimo ― disse Hermione, de repente.

O casal se entreolhou. A verdade é que o cheiro da comida nem havia chegado na sala. O aposento cheirava mais à algum produto de limpeza do que à comida.

― Só como na universidade, sabem ― Hermione foi dizendo, sentindo-se uma idiota. ― E a comida de lá é péssima, então quando sinto um cheiro bom assim... hum... é delicioso!

Por um instante Hermione ficou ali, fingindo sentir um cheiro que não existia. Pensou, de verdade, que seu plano tinha dado completamente errado. É claro que eles não iriam chamá-la para almoçar, onde estava com a cabeça? Tivera esperanças que eles lhe oferecessem uma água durante a entrevista, no mínimo, e que bebessem também. Assim ela poderia colocar a poção do sono nos copos quando eles tivessem distraídos e pronto, daria tudo certo. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas aconteceu: nem beberam nada, nem ela foi chamada para almoçar. Tudo dera errado na primeira tentativa. Teria que voltar depois e dessa vez lançaria logo um "_Petrificus Totalus_" e...

― Você gostaria de almoçar aqui? ― perguntou Monica inesperadamente.

Hermione ficou encarando a mulher com espanto. Seu coração disparou. Deu certo! Realmente deu! Ficou comemorando internamento por dois segundos antes de responder.

― Não queria dar trabalho ― disse Hermione educada. Wendell abriu a boca, mas a garota, com medo do que ele poderia dizer, acrescentou depressa: ― Mas se vocês insistem, não posso recusar!

Agora só precisava de uma coisinha simples... uma coisinha à toa: colocar a poção do sono na bebida deles sem que eles vissem.

A oportunidade apareceu tão fácil, que Hermione se surpreendeu mais uma vez. Monica pediu que a garota pegasse o suco na geladeira e na hora que fez isso, colocou um pouco da poção na jarra. Sentaram-se para comer então e ela ficou observando a mesa enquanto seus pais se serviam e ofereciam as travessas a ela. Será que aquele casal, no íntimo, não sentia que diante deles estava a sua garotinha? Será que eles não eram capazes de perceber o quanto os olhos de Hermione eram parecidos com os de Wendell e o quando os cabelos e o nariz eram iguais aos de Monica? Será que eles teriam convidado uma garota que nem conheciam para almoçar, ou sentiam, lá no fundo, quem ela era de verdade? Essas perguntas pairavam na mente de Hermione enquanto esperava os pais beberem o primeiro gole de suco.

Quase três segundos depois de levarem o copo à boca, Hermione viu a cabeça deles balançar levemente. E então, sem dizerem mais nada, adormeceram sentados.

A garota correu para executar seu plano. Limpou o próprio prato com um movimento da varinha e recolocou-o junto com os talheres limpos no armário da cozinha. Ajeitou os pais em uma posição mais confortável e apontou a varinha para eles.

― Ok, tudo bem ― murmurou para si mesma. ― Lá vai.

E executou o feitiço. Era extremamente complicado, mas Hermione percebeu que estava dando certo. O que precisava era desfazer a obliviação que havia feito antes. Era como se tivesse criado uma névoa nas lembranças dos pais que agora precisava tirar de lá, para que eles pudessem ver novamente.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas de repente percebeu que não conseguia mais continuar. Sabia que não iria conseguir desfazer tudo no mesmo dia, que teria que ser aos poucos. Quando parou, Hermione abaixou a varinha e largou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Estava exausta. Sua testa estava salpicada de suor.

Descansou um minuto antes de apontar a varinha para eles de novo.

― Agora só preciso que esqueçam de hoje ― falou, cansada. ― _Obliviate._

E então, depois de terminar, saiu da casa ofegante, torcendo para encontrar logo um táxi que pudesse levá-la para o hotel, onde poderia descansar.

Chegando ao hotel, Hermione largou-se na cama. No mesmo instante, o celular tocou. Procurou o aparelho na bolsinha, levemente irritada por não o encontrar logo, e atendeu.

― Alô?

― Oi Hermione, é o Harry ― cumprimentou a voz de seu amigo. ― Como você está?

― Cansada... muito cansada ― respondeu ela, a voz fraca. ― Encontrei meus pais hoje e comecei a desfazer o feitiço da memória. Acabei de voltar. Ah, Harry, acho que nunca fiz um feitiço tão complicado, parece que corri um quilômetro!

― Eu imaginei que fosse complicado. Mas então... pelo menos deu certo?

― Acho que sim. Só saberei mesmo amanhã, quando ver eles de novo. Talvez eles já lembrem de algumas coisas.

― Tomara que tudo dê certo. Calma! Oh, Hermione, o Rony não vai sossegar enquanto não falar com você...

A garota riu.

― Passe o telefone para ele...

― Oi Hermione! ― cumprimentou a voz animada de Ronald. ― Então deu tudo certo, é?

― Por enquanto sim, mas vai levar uns dias para desfazer tudo ― respondeu Hermione. ― Como vocês estão?

― Bem, bem. Tenho que te contar uma coisa quando voltar! ― falou Rony. ― Não vou contar agora porque quero dizer sem ser por esse _feletone_.

Hermione estava cansada demais para perguntar o que era ou para corrigir a palavra errada.

― Tudo bem, você me conta depois. Vou desligar, Rony, estou muito cansada.

― Tudo bem. Boa noite então!

― Você não sabe o que é fuso horário, Rony? ― riu a garota. ― Aqui são três horas da tarde!

― Ah, é, certo. Então bom descanso!

― Boa noite, Rony ― riu ela.

E ela desligou o _feletone_, virando de lado na cama, pronta para dar um cochilo.

* * *

Rony colocou o pijama e se enfiou na cama. Harry, porém, antes de deitar, ofereceu a Rony um frasquinho de poção.

― Tome isso, vai ajudar.

― O que é? ― perguntou o ruivo, sem entender.

― Poção para dormir sem sonhar ― respondeu Harry sem graça. ― Vi que você acordou muitas vezes a noite passada, então fiz a poção enquanto você falava com o Jorge.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

― Também vou tomar ― contou Harry. ― Estou tendo pesadelos também.

Rony concordou e virou o frasco na boca.

* * *

¹ Universidade de Queensland: o principal campus fica em Brisbane.

² Marca de piano.

* * *

N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não deixem de dizer o que acharam, um beijo! :-)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

"_O ciúme faz com que o ciumento veja sombras, fantasmas, com voz, _

_com físico, com vida. Mas são visões, não mais; eis que o_

_ciúme também pode transformar lágrimas em cristais."_

Calderón de la Barca

* * *

― Droga, não estão indo para casa. Devem estar indo almoçar fora!

― Falou comigo, senhorita?

― Não, não, só estou pensando alto.

Hermione estava sentada no táxi, seguindo o carro de seus pais com os olhos. Se eles não iam almoçar em casa, seria impossível devolver a memória deles em público. Sentada no automóvel a garota decidiu então que já que estava ali, iria dar um jeito de pelo menos falar com os pais e ver se já lembravam de alguma coisa.

Chegaram a um restaurante simples em uma esquina. Hermione pagou o táxi e desceu do carro, observando de longe seus pais sentarem em uma mesa externa. Olhou em volta à procura de uma ideia, mas logo já sabia o que fazer.

Aproximou-se então e o casal ergueu os olhos quando a menina chegou perto.

― Desculpem, mas posso me sentar com vocês? ― perguntou ela. ― É que todas as mesas aqui fora estão ocupadas e não posso me sentar lá dentro, estou com alergia e preciso de um pouco de ar.

O casal se entreolhou.

― Pode sim, claro ― respondeu a mulher. ― Wendell, tire a pasta da cadeira para ela poder sentar.

Wendell correu para obedecer e ela se sentou.

― Obrigada ― agradeceu Hermione, sentando-se.

― Imagine ― falou Wendell, distraído. ― Tem alergia a que?

― Hã... é alergia a uns produtos de limpeza. Estavam limpando o elevador do prédio onde eu moro. Quando estou assim preciso mesmo de ar pra passar.

O garçom chegou e todos fizeram seus pedidos. Por um momento gostoso, Hermione sentiu como se estivesse em mais um almoço de domingo com os pais.

― Que horas a Sra. Conway marcou mesmo? ― perguntou Monica. ― Foi à uma e meia ou às duas?

Wendell abriu a pasta que agora estava em seu colo e analisou um papel.

― Duas horas, querida.

― Ah, então temos tempo para a sobremesa ― brincou ela, sorrindo para Hermione.

Mas a garota nem reparou. Tinha os olhos fixos na pasta de Wendell.

― _O conto de inverno, _de Shakespeare... ― murmurou, olhando para um livrinho fino dentro da pasta.

Wendell sorriu e tirou o livro de lá, mostrando a capa para a garota.

― Gosta?

― Sim, bastante ― confirmou Hermione, as lágrimas de repente enchendo seus olhos. ― É... é o livro favorito do meu pai.

― Ah, é? ― perguntou Wendell curioso. ― Engraçado, é meu livro favorito também. Digo "engraçado" porque não é bem o tipo de livro que as pessoas escolhem como favorito.

― Meu pai escolheu ― brincou Hermione, sorrindo afetuosamente para ele.

― Também escolhi! ― riu Wendell. ― Tem um significado bem especial para mim e para Monica.

E o homem olhou para a mulher com um olhar significativo. Monica foi explicar, embora não fosse preciso porque Hermione sabia aquela história de cor (mesmo que o casal não soubesse).

― Conheci o Wendell na biblioteca. Ele tinha pegado _O conto de inverno _na estante e ia até o balcão para fazer o empréstimo, quando eu esbarrei nele. ― Ela riu com a lembrança. ― Abaixamos juntos para pegar o livro e...

― E fez-se o amor ― falou Wendell, de brincadeira.

O casal riu e se entreolhou com carinho. Nesse momento chegaram os pratos que eles haviam pedido. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto mastigavam as primeiras garfadas.

― Desde então, carrego esse livro para todo lugar ― continuou Wendell, como se não tivesse havido interrupção. ― Se me deu a sorte de conhecer a mulher da minha vida, sei que me dará sorte em todo o resto.

― Meu pai gosta muito também ― comentou Hermione, olhando com carinho para a capa. ― tanto que me chamo Hermione, por causa da personagem.

Os dois olharam para a garota com espanto e pararam de mastigar o que estava na boca. Depois de alguns segundos, voltaram ao normal, mas ainda parecendo surpresos.

― Que engraçado ― comentou Monica. ― Não é um nome comum. E combinamos que se o nosso bebê for menina, chamará Hermione.

― E será menina, tenho certeza ― confirmou Wendell.

O choque dessa vez foi o de Hermione. A garota abriu a boca e ficou encarando a mãe.

― Be-bebê?

― Sim, estou grávida ― confirmou ela, passando a mão carinhosamente pela barriga. ― Estou com dois meses, então não sabemos ainda o sexo. Mas nós sentimos que será menina.

Dessa vez não teve como controlar as lágrimas. De repente Hermione caiu no choro. O casal olhou espantado, mas nem assim ela parou. Um turbilhão de sentimentos tomou conta dela. Não sabia o que pensar, como reagir a uma notícia dessas. Grávida? Sua mãe estava grávida!

― Querida, você está bem?

― E-estou, me d-desculpe ― gaguejou. ― Só... só fico emocionada com essas coisas.

O casal acreditou e os dois sorriram.

― Queríamos muito ter um filho ― comentou Wendell. ― Demoramos muito para ter, acho que por causa do trabalho, sempre ocupados. Mas agora nossa menininha vai chegar...

― Ou menininho ― retrucou Monica.

― É uma menina, você sabe que é. Nossa Hermione...

Nesse ponto a garota achou que não poderia mais aguentar. Levantou depressa da mesa e colocou sobre ela o dinheiro para pagar o almoço.

― Desculpem, lembrei que tenho uma... uma coisa para fazer. Podem pagar para mim? Eu-eu já vou indo.

― Mas você ainda não comeu nada...

Sem olhar para trás, correu desabalada pela rua. Só parou quando já não podia enxergar o restaurante. Se recostou a uma parede, sentindo-se destruída por dentro, e chorou ainda mais.

* * *

Assim que chegou ao hotel, Hermione sentou na cama e, ainda tremendo, discou os números no celular.

― Oi!

― Olá, Rony ― cumprimentou Hermione. ― Como você... vocês...

Mas não conseguiu continuar. O choro voltou com toda a força nesse momento.

― Hermione! O que... o que aconteceu? ― perguntou o ruivo, preocupado. ― Alguma coisa deu... errado?

― Eles vão... vão ter... ter uma filha, Rony! ― exclamou Hermione, o choro impedindo-a de falar direito. ― Meus pais vão ter... ter um be-bebê!

― Espera aí, o que? Sua mãe está grávida?

Rony parecia chocado.

― Si-sim, está está!

― Mas... mas isso é bom, não? ― perguntou Rony de repente, sua voz um pouco mais suave. ― Você vai ter um irmãozinho, Hermione. Aliás, uma irmãzinha, você disse que é uma filha, não é? Para você que não tem irmãos, vai ser bom ter uma...

― Você não está entendendo, Rony! ― protestou ela. ― A me-menina vai se chamar Hermione. Uma o-outra Hermione, eles não preci-ci-sam mais de mim! Eles estão me su-substituindo!

Houve um silêncio em que se ouviu apenas o soluço da garota.

― Ei, calma ― pediu o garoto. ― Não é nada disso. Eles não lembram de você, mas logo vão lembrar! Não estão substituindo você, só vão ter outra fi...

― Não! Eles não vão lembrar! ― vociferou Hermione. ― Vão es-esquecer de mim para se-sempre! E agora não fa-faz diferença, porque eles têm outra Hermi-mione para eles!

Rony nunca vira ela se descontrolar assim. Hermione sempre foi tão racional que era estranho ouvi-la dizer tantas bobagens.

― Você sabe que não é verdade ― disse Rony, com a voz fraquinha. ― Mione, seus pais amam você, só precisam lembrar. Quando isso acontecer, e vai ser logo, você vai perceber que não está perdendo seus pais para ninguém, mas ganhando uma irmã.

Seguiu-se um silêncio, em que ela pareceu refletir as palavras do ruivo.

― Fique calma. Se ficar, vai ver que estou certo.

― Eu... eu estou sendo boba, não estou? ― perguntou ela, baixinho.

― Não, não está ― afirmou Rony. ― Só está surpresa, ansiosa e com medo.

Hermione soltou uma risada pelo nariz, sorrindo enquanto deitava na cama, encolhida.

― É, acho que estou sentindo tudo isso mesmo ― confirmou ela. ― Mas você tem razão. Eu só... só não sei direito o que pensar. Nunca esperei isso, nunca mesmo.

― Você vai ficar bem, tudo vai dar certo.

― Obrigada, Rony ― agradeceu ela. Soltou um suspiro e completou: ― Espero que esteja certo.

Ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio. Gostavam da sensação de estar ali, apenas pensando em como o outro estava segurando o telefone do outro lado da linha.

― Vou desligar, a ligação é... é cara ― explicou Hermione.

― Tá ― concordou Rony. ― Só... só prometa que quando der vontade de chorar, vai lembrar de mim. Quero dizer ― O rosto dele ficou vermelho. ―, vai lembrar do que eu disse.

Hermione sorriu, duas lágrimas ironicamente caindo pelo rosto.

― Prometo.

― Então tchau, Mione.

― Durma bem, Rony ― desejou ela, sabendo que já era noite na Inglaterra.

Rony ficou encarando o celular pendendo frouxo em sua mão. A voz chorosa de Hermione parecia ter perfurado seu coração, como se fosse uma dor física. Ela estava sofrendo. Estava lá, sem ninguém. Como pôde ter deixado ela ir sem ele? Dane-se se ela queria ir sozinha! Ele, Rony Weasley, não poderia ter deixado! Devia ter corrido atrás dela mais rápido naquele dia e dito: "Hei, eu vou com você e não quero nem saber!"

― Rony?

Ergueu os olhos. Harry acabara de entrar no quarto e ele nem tinha reparado. Os olhos verdes de Harry recaíram para o celular.

― A Hermione ligou?

― A gente precisa ir lá, Harry ― afirmou Rony, decidido.

― Ir... ir aonde?

― Para a Austrália! ― exclamou o ruivo. ― Não podemos deixar ela lá sozinha, ela está sofrendo!

Harry encarou o amigo por um tempo.

― O que aconteceu?

― A Hermione descobriu que a mãe está grávida. Está achando que está sendo substituída pela irmã. Está chorando, Harry, sozinha!

Rony levantou e começou a pegar algumas mudas de roupa no armário. Harry encarou o movimento com espanto.

― O que você vai fazer?

O ruivo olhou para Harry, parecendo levemente irritado.

― Vou para a Austrália, já falei!

― Mas ela disse que queria...

― Não me importo com o que ela disse, não vou ouvir ela chorando e não fazer nada. Vou só pegar algumas roupas, aí aparato até l...

― Não mesmo! ― retrucou Harry. ― Não vai aparatar nessa distância, é muito perigoso!

― Não me importo se é perigoso! ― vociferou Rony, voltando a encarar Harry. ― Ela está chorando! Cho-ran-do!

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos apenas se encarando. Então Harry finalmente entendeu quando olhou nos olhos do melhor amigo. Viu ali sua aflição de saber que a pessoa que ele amava estava precisando dele e ele não estava do lado para ajudar. Sabia que Rony não iria desistir da ideia, que estava decidido.

― Tudo bem, mas você não vai aparatar ― pediu Harry, vencido. ― Se você estrunchar, não vai adiantar nada.

― Então vou de vassoura ― concluiu Rony.

― Se for de vassoura, vai demorar três dias para chegar, porque vai ter que parar para dormir, vai ter que ter cuidado com os trouxas...

― Então como você quer...

Rony arregalou os olhos para Harry quando entendeu.

― Não vou naquela coisa de trouxas! ― reclamou.

― É a maneira mais rápida.

― Mas e se formos de chave de portal...?

― Teríamos que ir ao Ministério e...

― Pó de Flu?

― Teríamos que achar uma lareir...

― Tá, tá, vamos nessa coisa mesmo, só quero ir logo! ― exclamou Rony, embora Harry visse sua apreensão ante a ideia.

― Vou arrumar umas roupas então, não vou deixar você viajar de avião sozinho ― falou Harry. ― Mas vamos ter que esperar até amanhã, para pegar o mesmo voo da Hermione.

― Até amanhã!

― Não vai ter voos a essa hora, Rony.

O ruivo fez uma careta e murmurou algo como "preferia correr o risco de ser estrunchado", mas Harry fingiu não escutar. Então Rony arregalou os olhos.

― A loja! Tinha me esquecido, ia ajudar o Jorge na loja amanhã! Íamos reabrir! ― exclamou, espantado. ― Ah, vou ter que falar com ele...

Rony saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas até o quarto do irmão. Bateu e Jorge deixou-o entrar.

― Jorge, me desculpe, mas... ― Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. ― Não vou poder ir amanhã. Preciso ir até Brisbane. A Hermione não está nada bem, sabe, eu não posso deixar ela sozinha lá, ela... ela precisa de mim.

Ficou encarando o irmão mais velho com uma expressão envergonhada. Jorge sorriu levemente, embora fosse um sorriso sem emoção.

― Tudo bem, a gente reabre quando você chegar ― disse, com a voz fraca.

― Tudo bem mesmo? ― perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

― Claro ― confirmou ele. ― Ela é mais importante.

― Não, Jorge, você também é importante! ― exclamou Rony, sem graça.

Jorge riu com mais vontade dessa vez.

― Não ― retrucou ele. ― A loja de logros pode esperar. Os pais da Hermione não.

― Você não está chateado... está?

― Claro que não, Rony.

O mais novo ficou aliviado ao perceber que Jorge estava sendo sincero. Mas ao mesmo tempo era estranho ver Jorge tão compreensivo, falando com ele sem fazer nenhuma piada. Jorge parecia bem mais abatido do que na última conversa.

― Eu acho que volto logo ― assegurou Rony. ― E então reabrimos a loja.

― Tudo bem.

Jorge se virou para a janela, escondendo o rosto. Rony não soube o que fazer, então saiu do quarto murmurando um "tchau" antes de bater a porta.

* * *

N.A.: Mil desculpas pela demora, mas não foi minha culpa! O capítulo está pronto faz tempo, mas estava dando erro no site quando eu ia postar. Até eu descobrir o que eu tinha que fazer pra resolver o problema demorou um pouco rs

Espero que tenham gostado! Fiquei chocada ao ver que alguém descobriu que a mãe da Hermione estava grávida ainda no capítulo anterior. Achei que ninguém ia perceber a dica no "não ainda" rs

Sinto que o próximo será meu favorito, então continuem de olho na fic. Não deixem de dizer o que acharam. Até! xxx


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

"― _Viajaria até o distante Cataio por você e traria um barco capturado_

_do rei dos piratas, carregado de jade, seda e ópio. Iria até a Austrália, até _

_o fim do mundo ― disse ― e traria... hã ― ficou tentando lembrar se _

_algum de seus heróis visitara a Austrália. ― Um canguru ― acabou por dizer. _

― _E opalas. ― acrescentou; estava quase certo da existência de opalas na Austrália."_

Stardust, Neil Gaiman

* * *

_― _Tem certeza de que isso é seguro, Harry?

Rony apertava as mãos nos braços da poltrona do avião, visivelmente em pânico. Não tinha dado nem dez minutos de viagem ainda e Harry começou se perguntar se aquela tinha sido a melhor ideia.

― Rony, se acalme ― falou Harry e então baixou a voz, para que só o amigo ouvisse: ― Você voa de vassoura e fica à quilômetros do chão, seguro apenas por um pedaço de madeira. Como pode ter medo de avião?

― Nem vem, é diferente ― retrucou Rony em resposta, sua voz mais aguda que o normal. ― Aqui não tem magia nenhuma. _Nenhuma! _Como pode se sustentar no ar?

― Se o avião cair, é só a gente aparatar.

Harry achou que seria uma maneira de reconfortá-lo, mas pela expressão de Rony, estava errado.

― Ca-cair? Essa coisa pode cair? ― perguntou o ruivo.

Harry revirou os olhos.

― Relaxa, ok? Não vai acontecer nada.

― Relaxar? ― Rony exclamou, esquecendo que estiveram falando baixo e gritando: ― Você acabou de dizer que o avião pode cair e quer que eu _relaxe_?

Ouviram alguns risinhos vindos de poltronas atrás deles e a voz de uma criança apavorada:

― Mamãe, o _abião bai_ caí?¹

Harry franziu a testa para o ruivo, repreendendo-o.

― Pare de assustar as criancinhas ― pediu.

Rony apertou com mais força a poltrona, fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça no assento.

― Só sei de uma coisa, Harry ― falou, quase em um sussurro.

― O que?

― Quando formos voltar pra Inglaterra, vou de vassoura ou vou a pé. Mas não entro nunca mais nessa coisa.

Harry riu sozinho e não respondeu.

* * *

Hermione saiu do quarto, desesperada por qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-la. Ficaria na entrada do hotel, para ver as pessoas passarem com suas malas para chegarem ou irem embora de lá. Veria estrangeiros, turistas, adultos, crianças, altos e baixinhos. Precisava se distrair, pois se não fizesse, teria que pensar. E pensar doía demais.

Encolheu-se no sofá da recepção e ficou observando um casal que viera passar a lua-de-mel na cidade. Depois que o casal apaixonado saiu, entraram um grupo de amigos que tinham vindo para participar de alguma competição esportiva. E então, por último, um casal com a filha pequena foram fazer o _check-out._

Percebera que cada grupo de pessoas ali parecia representar algo da qual sentia falta. Era uma ironia tudo aquilo. O destino parecia querer fazê-la de boba.

Um garoto sentou então inesperadamente ao seu lado e Hermione se sobressaltou.

― Está com problemas?

O garoto tinha cabelos castanhos muito bagunçados, embora Hermione desconfiasse que ele os deixara assim de propósito. Tinha olhos castanho-claros e dentes muito brancos e pontiagudos. Suas roupas eram estranhas, com muito azul e amarelo. Tinha um olhar que Hermione reconheceu de algum outro lugar.

― Não, eu... estou bem ― respondeu Hermione, embora nem de longe fosse verdade.

― Tem certeza?

O garoto a encarou por um longo momento e Hermione então reconheceu o olhar do garoto e quase riu ao descobrir. Era muito parecido com o desenho de uma raposa em um livro infantil que ela lia quando criança.

― É, talvez não esteja tão bem assim ― concordou ela, apesar de não saber porque estava dizendo isso a um estranho. ― É só que...

Não conseguiu encontrar as palavras que queria, então se calou.

― Está sozinha? ― perguntou ele.

Era uma pergunta, mas a verdade é que completava bem a frase que ela havia começado, como uma afirmação. "É só que... eu estou sozinha", pensou mentalmente.

― É, acho que sim ― respondeu ela.

― Bom, eu me chamo Peter ― ele se apresentou.

― Hermione.

― Hermione? ― perguntou ele, surpreso. ― Diferente. Bonito também.

― Obrigada.

Foi então que ela descobriu que não estava com vontade de falar com ele. A verdade é que nem devia ter saído daquele quarto. Tudo só piorara as coisas. Quando se deu conta disso, levantou.

― Ei, espere ― pediu o garoto. ― Não quer tomar alguma coisa comigo ali no bar do hotel?

― Não, desculpe, eu vou pro quarto, preciso descansar um pouco.

― Ah, vamos! Vai ficar lá sozinha pra que?

Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos. Peter levantou e sem perceber, Hermione estava sendo conduzida por ele.

― Eu só... ― ela começou a falar, mas ele interrompeu.

― Você precisa se animar, garota ― afirmou ele. ― Vem, vamos tirar essa tristeza do seu rosto.

E, sem forças para reagir contra, Hermione o seguiu.

* * *

Rony ainda tremia enquanto andava por uma rua de Brisbane. Ele se recostou a uma parede e respirou fundo.

― Não sei como consegui aparatar de Sidney até aqui, olha só! ― E mostrou as mãos, que tremiam ainda mais que as pernas. ― Cara, se isso não fosse tão importante, teria aparatado no meio da viagem de volta para a minha casa.

― "Se isso não fosse tão importante" ― repetiu Harry, meio divertido.

O ruivo não entendeu e franziu a testa, levemente indignado.

― A Hermione _é_ importante!

― É claro que ela é ― concordou Harry, rindo. ― Só acho engraçado o jeito como você fala.

― E de que jeito eu falo? ― perguntou Rony, confuso.

― Quer saber, esquece, vamos logo.

Rony ficou alguns segundos ainda parado, tentando entender sobre o que Harry estivera falando. Mas por fim acompanhou o amigo, que andava na rua quase deserta procurando o celular na mochila.

― É melhor _você_ falar com ela. Mas sabe o que dizer? ― perguntou Rony, quando Harry achou o aparelho.

Harry concordou.

― Então liga ― pediu Rony. ― Mas não esquece, não conte a ela que estamos aqui. É pra ser surpresa.

Harry foi até o nome de Hermione na agenda, clicou e esperou ela atender.

― Alô? ― perguntou ela, numa voz estranha.

Parecia que Hermione estava gritando, embora Harry achasse aquilo totalmente desnecessário, pois não parecia haver muito barulho onde ela estava.

― Oi Hermione, é o Harry. Está tudo bem?

― Ahhhhhhhh ― riu ela descontroladamente. ― Oi Harry! Eu estou óootima, e você?

Harry franziu a testa, considerando por um momento que tivesse ligado para a pessoa errada. Mas aquela voz era definitivamente a de Hermione e não havia como ter se enganado se o número estava gravado na agenda do celular.

― Hermione, onde você está?

― No hotel, seu bobinho, onde mais? ― falou ela, ainda naquela voz estranhamente alegre.

― Qual é o nome do hotel que você está mesmo?

― O nome? Ei, qual é o nome do hotel? ― Hermione pareceu perguntar para alguém, mas quase imediatamente voltou a falar: ― Lembrei! É George Williams! Hahaha! O hotel tem nome de gente, né, Harry?

E então ela desligou. Harry ficou alguns segundos encarando o celular, como se esperasse encontrar ali a resposta para o que acabara de acontecer.

― E então, ela disse? ― perguntou Rony. ― Harry, o que foi?

Encarou o amigo ruivo então antes de balançar a cabeça.

― É melhor a gente ir logo.

― O que aconteceu?

Rony arregalou os olhos, preocupado.

― A Hermione, ela...

Não soube explicar para Rony, então simplesmente foi até a rua e chamou um táxi. Quando sentaram no automóvel, o ruivo tornou a perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

― Se eu não conhecesse a Hermione... ― disse Harry. ― …podia jurar que ela está bêbada.

Rony soltou uma gargalhada alta.

― A Hermione bêbada? Ah, sei ― desdenhou o ruivo, mas Harry não riu junto com o amigo. Só esperava que sua impressão fosse apenas impressão.

* * *

¹ "Mamãe, o avião vai cair?"

* * *

N.A.: Olá, pessoal! Desculpem, acho que estou demorando um pouco para postar, mas estou completamente sem tempo. Escrevi isso enquanto deveria estar fazendo um fichamento de um texto para amanhã rs Esse capítulo ia ser bem mais longo, mas resolvi postar logo para vocês não ficarem sem nada, então acabou que nem chegou na parte legal rs De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado. Um beijo e não deixem de comentar!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

"_A senhora me desculpe, mas no momento não tenho muita certeza. Quer dizer, _

_eu sei quem eu era quando acordei hoje de manhã, mas já mudei uma porção_

_de vezes desde que isso aconteceu. (...) Receio que não possa_

_me explicar, Dona Lagarta, porque é justamente aí que está o _

_problema. Posso explicar uma porção de coisas... mas não_

_posso explicar a mim mesma..."_

Alice no país das Maravilhas

* * *

Harry e Rony chegaram ao hotel e Rony saiu do táxi quase tropeçando nos pés devido à pressa. Antes de entrarem, porém, Harry puxou o ruivo de volta.

― Espere, preciso fazer uma coisa ― pediu Harry.

― O que?

― Espera.

Harry, olhando para os lados para se certificar de que não estava sendo observado, tirou a carteira de identidade do bolso e deu um toque com a varinha nela. Rony leu.

― Harry James Granger? ― perguntou, surpreso.

― A partir de agora, sou irmão da Hermione.

Como Rony não entendeu, Harry explicou.

― Vai ser melhor um de nós ter algum parentesco com a Hermione.

― Pra que?

― Bom, no mínimo será estranho dois garotos pedirem para entrar no quarto de uma garota à uma da manhã. Se eu for irmão, pelo menos eu...

― Tá, tanto faz, vamos logo?

Os dois entraram no edifício e chegaram até junto da recepção, onde uma mulher baixinha os recebeu.

― Oi, sou Harry Granger e esse é meu amigo, Ronald ― começou a falar Harry. ― Sou irmão de Hermione Granger, que está hospedada aqui. Queríamos falar com ela, mas não sei o número do quarto.

― Hermione Granger, me lembro dela ― sorriu a mulher. ― Estava sentada aqui mais cedo, acho que foi ali para o bar.

Apontou para uma abertura mais à frente, que levava ao bar e ao restaurante. Harry agradeceu, mas Rony nem esperou, foi direto para o lugar que a mulher havia apontado.

Não foi difícil achar Hermione. Aliás, nem um pouco difícil.

Rony parou de supetão na porta e ficou olhando para a garota parecendo petrificado. Hermione segurava um copo com o que obviamente era uma bebida alcoólica e ria tão alto que todos no bar pareciam olhar para ela, levemente divertidos. Ela fazia gestos exagerados, derrubando boa parte do conteúdo por cima do balcão em que estava sentada.

― E aí nós subimos em um dragão, sabe? ― gritava ela, rindo. ― Você já voou em um dragão? Devia experimentar, é puuuura adrenalina, estou dizendo! Eles cuspem fogo, sabe disso? Foooooooogo!

O garoto ao seu lado riu, como se Hermione fosse algum programa de comédia de televisão.

― Dragão, é?

― Siiiim, dragão, estou dizendo!

E então o garoto ao lado dela pousou a mão na perna de Hermione, que estava bêbada demais para reparar. O rosto de Rony ficou em um vermelho vivo de fúria e de repente, antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, ele foi até o balcão e deu um soco no rosto do garoto desconhecido.

Ele cambaleou e sua cabeça caiu na bancada, derrubando um copo de bebida que estivera ali. Certamente nem tinha visto Rony chegar.

― Ronald! ― exclamou Hermione, surpresa, mas ainda naquele tom anormalmente alegre. ― O que está fazendo aqui? Veio de dragão, foi?

O garoto desconhecido levantou a cabeça dolorida e olhou com raiva para Rony.

― O que pensa que está fazendo? ― perguntou ele, indignado.

― Cale a boca, seu monte de bosta! ― vociferou Rony de volta. ― E fique longe dela, ok?

― E quem é você, seu maluco?

Harry correu para aplacar a discussão.

― Olha, só queremos levar a Hermione daqui ― disse Harry.

― Haaaaarry, é você? ― perguntou a voz sonsa de Hermione. ― Esse aqui, Peter, enfrentou um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro!

― Hermione, fique quieta, por favor ― pediu Harry desesperado.

― Olha, ninguém vai levar a garota daqui ― determinou Peter, indignado. ― Não é, Mimi? ― E segurou o rosto de Hermione com uma das mãos. ― Ela só está se divertindo, não sei o que vocês...

― TIRE AS MÃOS DELA! ― gritou Rony, arrancando o braço do garoto dali em um gesto brusco.

O que se sucedeu foi uma confusão de socos e chutes. Harry só teve tempo de puxar Hermione pra longe da briga. Dois seguranças do hotel então apareceram depressa para separar os dois. Rony ofegou quando foi afastado, ainda gritando xingamentos para o garoto.

O segurança que detinha Rony o levou para a recepção e Harry o seguiu, com Hermione pendurada em seu ombro como uma boneca molenga de pano. Assim que o segurança soltou Rony, mandou-o ir embora e parar de arranjar confusão.

― Não fui eu que arranjei confusão ― retrucou Rony, irritado.

Harry explicou que desejavam se hospedar no hotel. A mulher da recepção apareceu para entender o que havia acontecido.

― Um carinha aí estava embebedando minha irmã ― contou Harry. ― Olha, desculpe pela confusão, não vai acontecer mais, só quero levar a Hermione para o quarto e dormir.

― Desculpem, mas não podem ficar aqui depois do que causaram ― afirmou a mulher.

― Por favor, preciso cuidar dela! ― implorou Harry. ― Nos deixe ficar, não vai acontecer de novo.

― Ele já enfrentou um dragão, sabia? ― perguntou Hermione bobamente para a recepcionista.

A mulher franziu a testa e por fim suspirou.

― Tudo bem, venham fazer o _check-in_. Mas se arranjarem outra briga...

― Não vai acontecer ― prometeu Harry.

Combinaram então de Rony fazer o _check-in_ enquanto Harry levava a suposta irmã para o quarto dela. Quando Harry chegou à porta do quarto, procurou desajeitadamente as chaves no bolso de Hermione, que no elevador simplesmente dormira em seu ombro, e colocou ela na cama.

Rony voltou alguns minutos depois, com o lábio cortado e o olho direito avermelhado, onde com certeza estaria roxo no dia seguinte. Ele parecia aborrecido, mas mais do que isso, parecia triste.

― O quarto ao lado estava vago ― disse Rony com desânimo, mostrando as chaves.

― Será que a gente devia ficar aqui? ― perguntou Harry. ― Caso a Hermione precise de alguma coisa?

― Ela não vai acordar nas próximas dez horas ― afirmou Rony, com sarcasmo. ― Amanhã a gente volta e vê como ela está.

E saiu do quarto no mesmo instante, no que Harry o seguiu. Não disseram mais nada, apenas se enfiaram cada um em sua cama, e adormeceram.

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. Sua cabeça doía horrivelmente. Parecia que havia rachado o crânio ou algo parecido. Soltou um sonoro "ai" e se virou de lado. Viu então Rony encarando-a fixamente sentado em uma cadeira próxima.

Levantou depressa demais e sua cabeça doeu tanto que lágrimas pipocaram em seus olhos. Assim que se recuperou da pontada que mais parecia uma facada na cabeça, o encarou com espanto.

― Ro-Rony? ― exclamou surpresa. ― O que está fazendo aqui?

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para Hermione. Foi então que, surpreso, Rony viu Hermione explodir.

― Eu disse para não vir! ― gritou ela. ― Por que você veio, ficou maluco? Você não podia ter vindo, eu não...

― Agora entendo porque queria ficar sozinha ― retrucou Rony. ― Assim você estaria livre para sair com quantos Peter quisesse, não?

― Do que está falando? ― quis saber Hermione, confusa e irritada. ― Olha, você não podia aparatar assim, é perigoso! Se tivesse estrunchado, já pensou nisso? Aliás... espere aí, houve um problema! O seu olho, ele está roxo e...!

― Não aparatei ― falou Rony de mal-humor. ― Vim naquele negócio de trouxas, o tal avião.

Hermione franziu a testa.

― Veio... de avião?

― É ― concordou Rony, baixando os olhos para o tapete. ― Do jeito que você falou comigo no tal telefone eu achei que você estava realmente triste e que não podia mais ficar sozinha. Mas pelo jeito eu estava errado. Você parecia bem feliz ontem a noite com o tal Peter.

― Quem é Peter...? ― perguntou a voz confusa de Hermione.

― Eu vim de avião ― continuou Rony, mais como se falasse para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa. ― Eu jamais viajaria naquela coisa _sem magia_. Uma coisa que, eu fiquei sabendo, tem chance de cair quando você já está lá em cima! ― Ele ergueu os olhos para encarar Hermione. ― Mas eu vim. Vim por você! Mas não faz diferença, simplesmente não faz pra você. Afinal, os australianos são companhias melhores, pelo que parece.

Hermione ficou encarando Rony com uma ruguinha de confusão na testa. As últimas palavras do ruivo não encaixavam em sua cabeça, como se ele tivesse falado uma língua diferente. E sua cabeça doía taaanto. Mas por que estava doendo assim?

― Ronald ― chamou ela, a voz fraquinha. ― Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando. E pensando bem... acho que não faço ideia de nada.

A garota tentou se lembrar de como viera parar ali, naquele quarto. Não lembrava de ter ido dormir na noite passada. E, agora lembrando das palavras de Rony, o que ele quis dizer sobre ela estar feliz ontem a noite? Nunca estivera tão triste na vida!

― Quando você chegou? ― perguntou ela inesperadamente.

― Ontem a noite ― falou Rony, de supetão, levemente emburrado. ― Você me viu!

― Não, Rony, eu não vi ― afirmou Hermione, assustada. ― Só te vi hoje.

― Claro que você não ia lembrar! ― falou Rony com sarcasmo. ― Bêbada daquele jeito não lembraria nem se uma foca caísse do céu fazendo malabarismo!

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

― Bêbada? Eu-eu bebi?

― É claro que bebeu! ― exclamou Rony, indignado. ― Olha, espera aí, está dizendo que...

Ele parou de falar subitamente e os dois se encararam, um mais confuso que o outro.

― Está me dizendo que não se lembra de _nada_? ― perguntou Rony.

― É exatamente o que estou tentando dizer! ― disse Hermione.

― Nem do Peter?

― QUEM é Peter? ― Hermione exclamou, desesperada.

Se encaram mais uma vez. Mas foi então que ela lembrou. Os dentes pontiagudos. As roupas azuis e amarelas. O olhar de raposa do livro infantil...

― Espere, acho que estou lembrando ― falou Hermione lentamente, encarando algum ponto ao longe. ― Eu estava na recepção e ele apareceu... disse que eu precisava me animar...

― É, ele conseguiu te animar ― retrucou Rony, voltando a ficar carrancudo.

― E então nós sentamos ― continuou Hermione em seu devaneio. ― E ele me deu uma coisa pra beber... disse que era fraco, que só ia me deixar mais calma... mas então... não lembro de mais nada... _nada_! ― Levantou os olhos castanhos arregalados para Rony. ― Ai, minha nossa! O que foi que eu fiz?

Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos e antes que Rony pudesse dizer alguma coisa grosseira, ela começou a chorar. O ruivo parou com a boca aberta, em meio ao movimento de começar a falar, e encarou Hermione com assombro.

― Isso foi _tão _errado! ― choramingou ela. ― Depois de tudo o que sempre ouvi, que sempre aprendi! "Não aceite nada de estranhos, filha!" O que deu em mim? E Olho-Tonto, o que diria se soubesse que eu aceitei bebida de um estranho? Vigilância constante, vigilância constante!

As orelhas de Rony ficaram subitamente vermelhas. Ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Hermione tirou as mãos do rosto e encarou o ruivo com os olhos avermelhados.

― Eu não sou assim, não sou irresponsável! ― falou ela, desesperada. ― Ah, Rony, o que está acontecendo comigo? Não sei mais quem sou! Estou sem meus pais, bebendo qualquer coisa que qualquer um me oferece e...

― E gritando que já voou em um dragão no meio de um monte de trouxas ― completou Rony, sem saber se ria ou se continuava a encará-la com raiva.

Hermione tampou a boca com as mãos, em choque.

― Eu fiz isso? Mas... mas isso é sério! É violação do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia! Eu violei a lei! Ah, minha nossa, sou uma criminosa!

Rony não se conteve e deu uma gargalhada alta. Hermione o encarou sem entender.

― Você estava tão bêbada que se alguém te levou a sério, só podia estar bêbado também ― tranquilizou ele.

A garota soltou um risinho sem graça. Ficaram em silêncio se encarando mais uma vez. Dessa vez, pareciam mais constrangidos do que irritados.

― Se não foi estrunchamento, o que houve no seu olho? ― perguntou ela timidamente.

― Foi o Peter. Mas garanto que quebrei o nariz dele em troca ― respondeu Rony, irritado ao lembrar do garoto.

― Po-por que você... fez isso?

― Pra te defender ― respondeu Rony, muito baixinho, como se tivesse esperança de que ela não ouvisse o que dizia.

Rony ficou alguns minutos encarando o tapete, mas quando levantou os olhos ainda podia ver o sorriso que estampava o rosto de Hermione.

― É... tão bom que esteja aqui ― falou ela com carinho.

Ouviram então uma batida na porta e em seguida a cabeça de Harry apareceu nela.

― Atrapalho?

O sorriso de Hermione aumentou.

― Você veio também? ― perguntou ela, feliz. ― Entra!

Harry obedeceu.

― Também viu a cena lamentável de ontem? ― perguntou Hermione, corando.

― Cena lamentável? ― perguntou Harry, fingindo não entender. ― Do que é que você está falando?

Hermione riu e abriu os braços.

― Ah, venham cá vocês dois!

Os dois obedeceram, meio sem graça, e cada um foi apertado por um dos braços dela.

― Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando achei que poderia ficar sem vocês... ― falou ela em um sussurro, mas não teve muita certeza se eles haviam escutado.

* * *

N.A.: _Onti_! rs Estava meio sensível quando escrevi esse capítulo, achei que ficou uma fofura, vocês não? rs E eu morri de rir escrevendo também! Espero que tenham gostado porque foi meu capítulo favorito até agora!

Mais uma vez o deu problema na hora de postar... então se eu demorar muito, tenham paciência, a culpa às vezes não é minha, é do site que fica dando erro!

Não deixem de comentar, adoro os comentários de vocês! xxx


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

"_Não importa quão limitado possa parecer o começo: aquilo _

_que é feito uma vez está feito para sempre."_

Henry David Thoreau

* * *

Hermione soltou um sonoro "ai" e os dois garotos se afastaram depressa.

― Minha cabeça ― disse ela com uma careta, levando a mão direita à testa. ― Parece que vai explodir.

Harry riu.

― Isso se chama "ressaca" ― disse ele.

Hermione franziu a testa.

― Não sei como as pessoas gostam de beber ― falou ela, levemente emburrada com a própria dor. ― Nunca mais vou beber na minha vida, isso é uma promessa.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam e riram em silêncio. Era no mínimo engraçado ver Hermione naquele estado, por mais que sentissem uma certa pena dela.

― Sabe do que você precisa? ― perguntou Harry. ― De um banho frio e de um bom café-da-manhã. Vou buscar alguma coisa para a gente comer, ok?

Ela concordou, ainda com a mão na cabeça, e Harry saiu do quarto batendo a porta de leve.

― Sabe, acho que vou seguir o conselho do Harry e vou tomar um banho ― disse Hermione.

Ficou de pé e pegou a bolsinha, mas então Rony também levantou.

― Aonde você vai? ― perguntou ela, a voz um pouco mais ansiosa do que o normal.

― Vou deixar você tomar seu banho...

― Não, fique! ― pediu ela. ― Não vou demorar nada.

O ruivo concordou, meio sem graça, e voltou a sentar na poltrona. Hermione sorriu e entrou no banheiro. Rony então tirou a varinha do bolso, ficou encarando o objeto por um momento, e depois olhou para a cama bagunçada. Fez então um movimento rápido e a cama arrumou-se sozinha.

― Estou melhorando nisso ― disse a si mesmo.

Hermione saiu alguns minutos depois, os cabelos molhados pelo banho, já com uma roupa nova. Largou a bolsinha a um canto e se virou para Rony.

― A camareira veio aqui? ― perguntou, curiosa.

― Não, eu arrumei ― disse ele, erguendo a varinha para mostrá-la. ― Em uma casa com sete filhos, você tem que aprender a fazer algumas coisas.

Hermione sorriu e sentou na cama lisinha. Fez um gesto com a cabeça e Rony saiu da poltrona e foi sentar ao seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

Rony ficou surpreso ao sentir Hermione pegar sua mão e ficar alisando-a com o polegar, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

― Você tem catorze sardas na mão direita e dezessete na esquerda ― ela afirmou, inesperadamente.

O garoto arregalou os olhos para ela.

― Contou isso agora?

― Não... foi algum dia, na barraca, quando você estava dormindo ― Hermione falou, baixinho, o rosto adquirindo um tom levemente rosado. ― Tentei contar as do rosto, mas são tantas!

Eles se entreolharam, meio sem graças um com o outro.

― É, tenho muitas dessas coisas no rosto ― concordou ele, envergonhado.

― "Dessas coisas"? ― admirou-se ela. ― Não fale assim... _gosto_ delas.

Hermione segurou o rosto do ruivo com as duas mãos e franziu a testa, como se tivesse tentando enxergar as sardinhas.

― Talvez eu consiga contar agora, naquele dia estava escuro, não conseguia ver direito... Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete... esta aqui eu não sei se é uma só grande demais, ou se são duas que se juntaram... Oito, nove, dez...

Ela estava perto demais. Perto demais para que ele pudesse se refrear.

Rony segurou o cabelo molhado da garota com uma das mãos e puxou seu rosto para perto do dele, antes que ela pudesse sequer entender o que estava acontecendo. Hermione arregalou os olhos por um momento, mas depois deixou-os se fecharem lentamente. Os lábios de cada um brincaram com os lábios do outro. A cena de algumas semanas atrás percorreu a memória dos dois. Hermione quase pôde sentir seu corpo flutuar no ar novamente.

Separaram-se devagar, acabando o beijo aos poucos. Hermione, sorrindo meio boba, baixou os olhos e corou furiosamente antes de dizer:

― Isso é bem melhor do que contar sardas.

Ouviu uma risadinha gostosa de Rony, mas não ergueu os olhos. O ruivo, porém, segurou seu queixo com uma das mãos e a obrigou a encará-lo. Ficaram rindo um para o outro, tentando descobrir qual dos dois estava mais vermelho.

― Vai ser sempre assim agora, não é? ― perguntou Hermione depois de um tempo.

― Assim o que? ― Rony quis saber.

― _Assim._

Hermione entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, olhando-o com um olhar significativo. Rony, entendendo, concordou com a cabeça, levemente sério.

― Acho que seria para sempre de qualquer forma. Mesmo que não fosse _desse_ jeito ― disse ele, apertando a mão dela com mais força.

― É, você tem razão ― concordou Hermione, também séria. ― Isto já está decidido há anos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio um pouco antes de voltarem a sorrir. Hermione passou a mão de leve pelos cabelos ruivos do garoto.

― Ainda vou descobrir quantas sardas você tem no rosto ― riu ela.

― São muitas ― Rony afirmou.

― Não importa.

― Pode levar anos pra contar.

Hermione riu.

― Tudo bem, não tem problema. ― Parou de rir e encarou-o nos olhos. ― "Pra sempre" é tempo suficiente.

* * *

Harry bateu na porta e entrou. Hermione estava agora sentada na poltrona, fazendo uma careta de dor, enquanto Rony apontava a varinha para a cabeça dela e murmurava algum feitiço.

― Oi Harry, você demorou ― falou Hermione quando o viu entrar.

― _Anapneo._

― O que você está fazendo? ― perguntou Harry a Rony.

― Tentando algum feitiço para ela melhorar ― respondeu Rony, olhando para a própria varinha e depois para Hermione.

― Esse feitiço é para desobstruir as vias respiratórias ― afirmou Hermione, meio divertida. ― Não estou gripada, Ronald. Nem engasgada.

― Ah, então eu desisto ― admitiu o ruivo.

― Não sei porque não trouxe o caldeirão e os ingredientes ― falou Hermione, frustada. ― Trouxe apenas poção do sono, para usar nos meus pais. Fui tão tola...

― Venha comer alguma coisa, talvez melhore.

Sentaram no tapete do quarto e fizeram uma espécie de "piquenique". Harry trouxera uns sanduíches e suco.

― Então? ― quis saber Harry. ― Qual é o plano de hoje?

Hermione bebeu um grande gole de suco antes de suspirar.

― Não tenho plano ― admitiu.

― Como foi nos outros dias? ― perguntou Rony. ― Você simplesmente bateu na porta da casa deles?

A garota corou levemente.

― No primeiro dia, sim ― admitiu ela. ― Disse que queria fazer uma pesquisa.

Rony riu.

― Uma _pesquisa_?

― É ― concordou Hermione, levantando a cabeça com dignidade. ― Eu queria falar com eles, saber como estavam... Achei que seria uma boa ideia... E para falar a verdade, correu tudo muito bem. Consegui fazê-los dormir e realizar o feitiço. ― Os ombros de Hermione então caíram, desanimados. ― Mas no segundo dia eles foram almoçar fora. Consegui sentar com eles na mesma mesa, inventando uma desculpa de que tinha alergia à lugares fechados...

― E eles caíram nessa? ― gargalhou Rony.

Hermione lançou-o um olhar fulminante.

― Vai ficar rindo de mim até quando? ― enfureceu-se ela. ― Se tem um plano genial, então desembucha!

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas e sua boca entreabriu-se levemente. Não esperava ver Hermione irritada daquele jeito alguns minutos depois de terem dito que ficariam juntos para sempre. Pareciam de volta aos tempos de Hogwarts.

― Desculpe ― pediu ele depressa. ― Pode continuar.

A garota olhou-o por um momento com a testa franzida antes de retomar a história.

― Então, bem... eles falaram da tal Hermione. ― A garota estremeceu ao dizer o nome. ― E eu não aguentei, saí correndo e não pude fazer o feitiço de novo.

― "A tal Hermione"? ― repetiu Harry, um pouco aborrecido por alguma razão. ― Você quer dizer a sua irmã?

Hermione soltou um muxoxo e revirou os olhos.

― _Irmã_... ― debochou ela.

― Olha, para com isso, tá? ― protestou Harry, sua voz elevando-se. ― Você já é bem grandinha para fazer uma cena dessas.

A garota virou para o amigo sem entender.

― Ah, qual é, Hermione! ― Harry voltou a replicar. ― Não culpe uma menina que ainda nem nasceu pela guerra que tivemos. É a coisa mais infantil e injusta que pode existir.

― Não estou culpando ela pela guerra! ― retrucou Hermione, irritada. ― Nunca disse isso!

― Então está culpando pelo que? Por nascer? ― Harry quis saber. ― A menina não tem culpa de você precisar tirar a memória dos seus pais. Você fez porque foi preciso. Fez para protegê-los! E se sua mãe acabou engravidando, você devia estar feliz por isso! Um nascimento depois de todas aquelas mortes devia ser comemorado, não?

A boca de Hermione entreabriu-se e por um momento pareceu que ela iria retrucar. Mas as palavras do amigo finalmente recaíram sobre ela e soube que ele tinha razão. Hermione tornou a fechar a boca e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Um silêncio constrangedor pesou sobre eles. Rony olhava de um para o outro, esperando o momento em que a discussão recomeçaria.

― Desculpe ― pediu Harry, por fim. ― Eu não precisava ter falado assim. É só que... minha nossa, Hermione! Seus pais estão aqui! É só fazer um feitiço e eles vão lembrar. É muito simples.

― Não é simples ― falou ela em um sussurro.

― Hermione ― chamou Harry e Hermione o encarou. ― Seus pais estão vivos. _Você_ está viva. E _isso_ era o mais complicado. Passamos por uma guerra! ― Os olhos de Hermione se encheram. ― Depois disso, qualquer coisa é simples.

Duas lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Hermione e ela concordou. Rony se aproximou e a abraçou pelo ombros.

― Você está certo, é claro ― concordou a garota. ― Estou sendo tola e egoísta!

― Não, não está! ― retrucou Rony depressa.

Houve um silêncio rápido. Hermione então enxugou os olhos depressa com as costas da mão, suspirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça.

― Ok, vamos lá. Temos que formar um plano.

Rony se afastou da garota e concordou com a cabeça.

― Eles sentem quando mexemos na memória deles? ― perguntou o ruivo.

― Acho que as memórias começam a voltar depressa durante o feitiço ― disse Hermione. ― Preferi fazer com eles dormindo, porque assim poderia ser apenas um sonho maluco. Acordados poderiam pensar que estão ficando, bem, loucos. ― Ela deu de ombros. ― Eu não tirei a memória deles, mas as substituí por falsas. Ao invés de pensarem que são John e Helen Granger, pensam que são Wendell e Monica Wilkins. E claro, pensam que não têm filha. Substituí as memórias comigo por outras sem mim. O que a gente precisa fazer é remover as memórias falsas, para que eles possam lembrar das antigas.

― E como fazemos isso? ― perguntou Harry.

― Há um feitiço, vou ensinar a vocês. Mas não é muito fácil. Memórias são muito complexas. Quando estamos fazendo o feitiço, não aguentamos fazer por muito tempo... O que precisamos decidir agora é como vamos fazê-los dormir.

― E se... ― começou Rony. ― ...simplesmente fôssemos até à casa deles no meio da noite com a capa de invisibilidade do Harry, enquanto eles estivessem dormindo, e fizéssemos o feitiço?

Os três se entreolharam. Rony corou.

― Ok, deixa pra lá.

Harry e Hermione riram.

― Acho que é uma boa ideia. Simples, mas boa. Vamos fazer ― concordou Hermione, divertida. ― Hoje à noite.

* * *

N.A.: Eis o capítulo! rs Gostei muito dele... O que vocês acharam? Não deixem de comentar, galera! xxx


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

"_A coragem não é a ausência do medo, mas a decisão de que algo é _

_mais importante do que o medo."_

O Diário da Princesa

* * *

Os três estavam sentados em um murinho de pedra perto da casa dos pais de Hermione. Já era tarde, mas as luzes da casa ainda não haviam se apagado. O coração da garota batia forte em seu peito e ela ficou em silêncio tentando imaginar como seria quando seus pais finalmente lembrassem. Não sabia se ficariam apavorados, com raiva ou apenas felizes por terem a filha de volta. As diversas reações passavam pela cabeça pensativa dela enquanto esperavam o momento certo para entrarem em ação.

Quando a luz do segundo andar, aquela única ainda acesa, se apagou, os três se entreolharam. A boca de Hermione de repente ficou seca.

― Temos que esperar mais um pouco, até eles dormirem ― comentou Harry, ao ver a agitação da amiga.

Ela concordou e voltou a encarar os pés, que agora batiam impacientes na calçada.

― Você está bem? ― perguntou Rony ansioso.

― Um pouco nervosa ― admitiu ela, com um sorriso estranho. ― Mas não tanto quanto fiquei no outro dia. ― Encarou os dois amigos com uma expressão gentil. ― Provavelmente estaria surtando, se estivesse sozinha aqui.

― Não viemos antes porque você não quis ― riu Harry.

Hermione riu e concordou com a cabeça. Sentiu então Rony segurar de leve sua mão. Sorriu para ele e depois voltou a encarar os pés. Percebeu que sentir a mão quente de Rony lhe dava uma estranha sensação de segurança.

Passados alguns longos minutos, Harry se levantou.

― Acho que podemos ir ― expôs.

Hermione levantou tão depressa do lugar que Rony quase caiu para trás. Olharam em volta para ver se não havia ninguém, mas a essa hora da noite todos já deviam estar dormindo, porque a rua estava deserta. Cobriram-se então com a capa de invisibilidade até perceberem que, de suas canelas para baixo, tudo estava completamente descoberto.

― Crescemos um pouco ― lembrou Rony, entre o riso e pânico.

― Um pouco? ― repetiu Hermione, com a voz esganiçada. ― Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Vamos ter que ir de dois. Um fica e pode ficar vigiando...

― Ninguém vai ficar ― disse Harry, sentindo que seria o escolhido para ficar para trás. ― Vão vocês dois e depois o Rony volta e me busca.

Hermione franziu a testa por um momento, mas por fim concordou. Harry olhou em volta antes de sair debaixo da capa e esperar novamente no muro de pedra. Então ela e Rony seguiram para a casa, agora completamente invisíveis.

― Ande mais devagar, não consigo te acompanhar assim ― reclamou o ruivo. ― É difícil andar sem acabar descobrindo os pés...

― É só você andar direito! ― retorquiu Hermione. ― Parece que está querendo deslizar ao invés de andar, assim vai acab...

― Que estranho, estou ouvindo vozes ― falou Harry, para o que parecia ser o vento. Depois acrescentou em um sussurro: ― Querem calar a boca? De que adianta estarem invisíveis assim?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam irritados debaixo da capa, mas se calaram. Atravessaram a rua e foram até a porta dos fundos da casa, onde Hermione murmurou um "_Alorromora_" e a porta se abriu magicamente.

― Vou entrar e você busca o Harry ― murmurou a garota. ― Vá em silêncio, eu espero na porta.

― É, eu vou em _silêncio _― soltou Rony, um pouco aborrecido. ― Pode deixar.

Hermione ficou alguns minutos então encarando a cozinha de seus pais, aguardando os garotos. Como não queria acordar os pais, ficou parada ao lado da porta, sem se mexer, mas os olhos esquadrinhavam cada detalhe do aposento. Em algumas horas, apenas mais algumas, poderia estar falando com seus pais e eles poderiam já estar lembrando dela. O pensamento fez Hermione sorrir para o cômodo escuro e seu coração acelerou, alegre.

Harry e Rony entraram, tentando não fazer barulho. Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, tiraram a capa e encararam Hermione.

― Vamos subir ― pediu ela em quase um sussurro. ― Quando estivermos lá em cima, vou entrar no quarto com a capa e vocês ficam do lado de fora. Quando eu não puder mais fazer o feitiço, entra algum de vocês. Depois vai o terceiro. Tudo bem?

Os dois concordaram com as cabeças. Subiram os degraus da casa com muito cuidado. Quando chegaram em frente à porta do quarto, Harry e Rony desejaram boa sorte apenas com os lábios e Hermione entrou, já coberta pela capa.

Seus pais, para seu alívio, estavam completamente adormecidos. Hermione apontou a varinha para eles e murmurou o feitiço, com somente um braço para fora da capa.

Eles não acordaram, mas começaram a se mexer um pouco, inquietos. Hermione sabia que os pensamentos estavam pipocando na mente dos dois. Ficou ali alguns minutos, mas a verdade é que pareceram horas. Quando sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e seu corpo amolecer, percebeu que fizera tudo o que podia. Saiu do quarto e tirou a capa no mesmo instante, percebendo que sua testa estava molhada de suor.

― Hermione! ― murmurou Rony, segurando-a pelo braço enquanto ela parecia que ia cair no chão. ― O que houve?

― Só estou fraca ― sussurrou ela em resposta. ― Mas estou bem. Um de vocês precisa ir agora!

― Eu vou ― comunicou Harry. ― Rony, fica com ela aqui. Você vai por último.

O ruivo concordou e Harry, cobrindo-se com a capa, adentrou o quarto. Rony sentou Hermione no chão e começou a abanar os braços para fazer vento no rosto dela.

― Para quê serve a sua varinha? ― brincou Hermione, sussurrando. ― Você é um bruxo ou não é?

― Não me lembro o feitiço pra fazer vento. ― Rony corou.

Hermione riu baixinho, sem forças.

― Tudo bem, não precisa disso ― falou ela. ― Só preciso de um tempo.

Encostou então a cabeça na parede e ficou ali, respirando fundo, com os olhos fechados. Só levantou a cabeça quando ouviu Harry sair do quarto e tirar a capa.

― E então? ― perguntou Hermione rápido demais.

― Acho que tudo correu bem ― sussurrou Harry, sentando ao lado dela. ― Sua vez, Rony.

Harry estava pálido. Hermione viu que o amigo chegara ao limite do que poderia fazer e agradeceu-o com um sorriso.

― Pegue ― falou Harry entregando a capa ao amigo.

Rony não a pegou. Ficou encarando o objeto com um leve desespero no rosto.

― Rony ― chamou Hermione, os olhos arregalados de espanto. ― É a sua vez.

O ruivo engoliu em seco.

― Não... não sei se posso fazer isso.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

― O quê? ― finalmente Hermione falou, com a voz fina. ― Mas... mas você...

Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada, tal era sua indignação. Levantou o mais depressa que pôde e desceu as escadas da casa, indo aninhar-se no sofá. Não acreditava que Rony pudesse se acovardar em uma hora dessas. De que adiantava atravessar o mundo para ajudá-la, se na hora que precisava ele dava pra trás?

Alguns minutos depois Harry desceu as escadas também e sentou ao lado de Hermione no sofá.

― Ele foi. Está tudo bem.

Hermione se virou para a sombra escura de Harry.

― Por que ele fez aquilo? Por que veio se bem na hora ele...?

Houve um silêncio momentâneo.

― Ele estava com medo de fazer errado e estragar tudo ― justificou Harry.

― Não o defenda, por favor ― pediu ela, cruzando os braços.

Não falaram mais nada até Rony aparecer. Ele se aproximou dos dois e jogou a capa no colo de Harry.

― Deu certo ― falou o ruivo, baixinho. ― Acho que acabou. Senti, sabe... como se não tivesse mais nada pra... tirar.

― É engraçado esse feitiço, não é? ― Harry tentou manter a conversa ao nível amigável. ― Parece que a gente sabe mesmo, o quanto falta e tudo mais.

Hermione suspirou.

― Obrigada, você dois ― falou ela, numa voz estranha. ― Vocês, hã, podem ir embora... Eu vou ficar aqui até de manhã.

― Não vamos deixar você ― garantiu Harry.

― Por favor ― pediu então Hermione, com a voz firme. ― Eu preciso ficar sozinha. E amanhã preciso falar com eles também sozinha.

Harry entendeu que Hermione não ia voltar atrás. Rony abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas Hermione o interrompeu apenas com um olhar.

― Vão, por favor.

Os dois obedeceram. Entraram embaixo da capa e saíram pisando leve pela porta dos fundos. Hermione deitou se encolhendo no sofá, sentindo o sono incontrolável chegar.

* * *

A garota só acordou de manhã. As vozes no andar de cima, embora muito baixas, a despertaram como se fossem gritos. Sentou-se imediatamente, seu coração descontrolado batendo no peito, e esperou apenas alguns segundos antes dos pais aparecerem na escada, vestindo robes por cima dos pijamas. Os olhos de Hermione encontraram os da mãe e depois os do pai. Os três, naquele silêncio completo, se entreolhavam com uma espécie de choque no rosto. Mas havia muito mais do que esta expressão surpresa no rosto do casal. E Hermione sentiu a intensidade daquilo como se fosse algo quente que estivesse cobrindo-a. Era o _reconhecimento_.

* * *

N.A.: Não deixem de comentar! xxx


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

"_Meggie começou a tremer, ela mesma não sabia por quê. Sua mãe_

_deu um passo em direção à porta mas, quando viu a expressão de Dedo Empoeirado,_

_ela parou. Virou-se, pôs o rosto de Meggie em seu peito e a envolveu firmemente_

_com os braços. Seu cheiro pareceu familiar a Meggie, como algo_

_esquecido __havia muito tempo."_

Coração de Tinta, Cornelia Funke

* * *

Os três se entreolharam por um longo tempo, como se não soubessem muito bem o que fazer. Então, de repente, Hermione viu a mãe correr em um impulso e abraçá-la forte. Aquele perfume, aquele perfume que era só dela, aquele cheirinho de mãe, fez as lágrimas da garota correrem pelo seu rosto sem que pudesse controlar. Aquele abraço era o melhor abraço do mundo. O calor quente dos braços de sua mãe eram tão reconfortantes e familiares que de repente todo aquele peso pareceu sumir. Estava finalmente protegida, finalmente bem, porque estava com sua _mãe_.

Depois do que pareceram horas, as duas se separaram e ficaram se olhando, como se quisessem relembrar aqueles momentos de mãe e filha. Por um momento a mulher apenas sorriu, gentil, mas então sua testa franziu ligeiramente.

― Hermione, o que está acontecendo? ― perguntou ela.

― Sei que está confusa, mamãe ― disse Hermione. ― Tenho tanta coisa para contar... para explicar a vocês dois.

E então os olhos da garota recaíram sobre o pai. Olhando-o por cima do ombro da mãe, percebeu que ele ainda não se mexera. Parecia assustado. Hermione se esquivou da mulher e encarou-o.

― Papai... o senhor... o senhor está... bem? Quero dizer...?

O homem ficou alguns minutos ali, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Por um instante, Hermione sentiu o desespero a invadir. Será que tinha dado alguma coisa errada?

― Não estou entendendo muito bem o que está acontecendo ― ele finalmente falou. ― É como se eu tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho muito longo. É como se eu tivesse sonhado que era outra pessoa e de repente... sou outra.

― Eu sei ― desculpou-se Hermione, com a cara de uma criança que havia sido pega em uma travessura. ― Vou explicar a história a vocês. Vai ficar mais claro quando eu terminar, eu prometo.

Então Hermione se sentou na poltrona e esperou que os pais fizessem o mesmo. A mulher sentou imediatamente, mas o pai ainda levou alguns segundos para sentar ao lado da esposa.

― Vocês hã... sabem que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra ― começou Hermione, encontrando dificuldade para organizar as ideias. ― Contei a vocês.

― _Estava_? ― observou o pai. ― Não está mais?

― Não. Vou chegar lá ― respondeu a garota. ― Bom, vocês sabem sobre o... Voldemort, não? ― Os dois concordaram. ― Ele espalhou o terror, por tudo. Não havia mais lugares seguros, os seus seguidores estavam por toda a parte, tomaram o Ministério da Magia. Foram tempos realmente difíceis. E bem, alguns bruxos têm a ideia de que... sabe, só aqueles que vêm de uma família bruxa, aqueles com o dito "sangue-puro", têm o direito de fazer magia. Dizem que aqueles que nasceram trouxa, como eu, não são bruxos de verdade, não têm o direito de ser.

Os olhos da mãe de Hermione se arregalaram, mas antes que ela pudesse interromper, a garota continuou.

― Estavam, por falta de palavra melhor, "caçando" aqueles que não tinham a linhagem bruxa. E bem, como eu nasci trouxa, corria risco, entendem? E, consequentemente, vocês também corriam, por serem meus pais.

― Hermione...

― Por favor, mãe, me deixe continuar ― pediu Hermione desesperada. Agora que conseguira falar, queria ir até o fim. ― Além disso, o Harry, meu amigo, vocês conhecem ele, foi instruído por Dumbledore sobre como finalmente derrotar Voldemort. Vocês sabem a história do Harry, sobre como Voldemort estava atrás dele, também contei isso a vocês.

― E por que...?

― A história é tão complicada, mãe. O que a senhora precisa saber é que o Harry sabia como destruir o Voldemort. E bem, eu precisava ajudá-lo nisso. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho, nem eu nem o Ronald, o meu... amigo, sabem.

O Sr. Granger não conseguiu se refrear.

― Mas do que está falando? ― perguntou, o desespero na voz. ― Vocês são três adolescentes!

Hermione deu um sorriso estranho.

― Pai... ― chamou, sua voz era quase um murmuro. ― Não sou mais uma garotinha. Talvez fosse até um ano atrás, mas depois de tudo o que eu vi, tudo o que eu vivi... Não sou mais.

A imagem dos destroços do castelo e os corpos de inocentes no chão se formou na cabeça de Hermione e uma lágrima teimou em cair. A garota a enxugou depressa e tornou a falar.

― Se não fizéssemos isso, se não lutássemos, essa maldita guerra jamais acabaria. Eu precisava fazer, precisava ajudar o Harry. Mas para isso acontecer, vocês tinham que estar protegidos, tinham que estar bem. E então, tive que fazer!

― Fazer o que? ― perguntou a voz fraquinha da Sra. Granger.

― Enfeiticei vocês ― contou Hermione. ― Fiz pensarem que são outras pessoas. Fiz pensarem que eram Monica e Wendell e que desejavam, mais do que tudo, morar na Austrália. Fiz pensarem que eu não existia.

Hermione se calou. Os pais se entreolharam, chocados, e a garota viu que a compreensão sobre o que acontecera ia surgindo na cabeça dos dois.

Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, o pai de Hermione encarou a filha. Seu rosto expressava medo.

― Você lutou numa guerra? ― ele perguntou.

― Sim.

― Viu gente morrer?

Hermione suspirou.

― Sim.

― Vocês três derrotaram o Voldemort?

― Sim.

― Estão... em paz agora? Em paz... por causa de vocês?

A garota concordou com a cabeça.

― Sim. Finalmente... tudo está bem.

Levou um susto quando o Sr. Granger a abraçou. Abraçou a filha tão forte, que Hermione então chorou. Chorou copiosamente e era impossível parar. A mãe foi completar o abraço.

― Não devia ter feito isso, Mione, como pôde? ― perguntou a mãe, embora suas palavras fossem gentis. ― Fazer a gente esquecer de você... isso é absurdo, filha...

― Tinha que protegê-los! ― exclamou Hermione entre o choro.

Os três só se separaram depois de muito tempo. Secaram os rostos e se encararam.

― Não acredito no que fez ― falou o pai, sua expressão indecifrável.

― Já disse, pai, precisava...

― Não, não estou falando sobre nós. ― Ele indicou ele mesmo e a mulher. ― Estou muito orgulhoso da minha filha. ― Ele sorriu. ― Você é uma heroína, não?

Hermione sorriu levemente e balançou a cabeça, negando.

― Foi mais o Harry do que eu, pai.

O homem fez um gesto descrente.

― Duvido que ele teria conseguido sem a _minha_ filha. Sem a inteligência dela.

Hermione sabia que o pai estava sendo bobo, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu. Era tão bom estar ali com eles que simplesmente não sabia como dizer isso.

― Agora terá outra filha também ― afirmou Hermione.

Houve um silêncio estranho. Mas a verdade é que a garota sentiu, ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, que não sentia mais aquele peso ao pensar na irmã. Quase sentia-se feliz ao falar dela.

― Sim, teremos ― confirmou a Sra. Granger, um pouco assustada ao lembrar da criança que crescia em seu ventre.

― Só há um problema agora ― afirmou o Sr. Granger sério. ― Não podemos ter duas filhas chamadas Hermione, podemos?

Os três se entreolharam antes de caírem na gargalhada.

― Acho que não, querido ― retrucou a Sra. Granger.

― Bom, no _Conto de Inverno_ temos a... ― começou o homem.

― Mas que obsessão por esse livro, papai! ― retrucou Hermione, risonha.

O Sr. Granger levantou a cabeça com dignidade, com uma expressão extremamente igual a que Hermione normalmente fazia.

― Como eu ia dizendo... ― continuou ele. ― Tem a Perdita. Eu gosto de Perdita.

A mulher olhou com carinho para a barriga.

― Tem o Leontes também ― comentou ela.

― Você sabe que é uma menina, Helena.

― Não temos certeza!

― Mas você sabe que é!

― Ai, John...

― Será Perdita.

― Por que sempre _você_ escolhe o nome?

― Não é só eu! O _Conto de Inverno_ faz parte da nossa história!

― Mas isso não significa que a gente precise escolher um nome que...

Hermione riu ao ver o casal discutir. Pensou ver um vislumbre dos seus futuros anos com Ronald Weasley.

* * *

N.A.: Ok, eu realmente demorei. Me desculpem meeesmo. Minha vida está uma loucura! x.x Espero que ainda não tenham desistido de mim! Não deixem de comentar para eu saber que ainda estão aqui! xxx


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_"No mesmo vagão, eu e alguém_  
_Conversa vai, conversa vem_  
_Chega a estação_  
_Lembrança vai, lembrança vem_  
_Meu coração_  
_Até hoje não desceu do trem"_

Martha Medeiros

* * *

Quando chegou ao hotel, Hermione encontrou Harry e Rony sentados no mesmo sofá da recepção no qual havia sentado há dois dias. Os dois levantaram imediatamente. Rony parecia prestes a vomitar.

― E então? ― quis saber Harry.

Hermione sorriu.

― Eles lembraram.

Harry sorriu de volta, mas antes que Hermione pudesse sequer dizer alguma coisa, Rony a apertou em um abraço desesperado. A garota olhou surpresa para Harry, que apenas balançou a cabeça, rindo.

― Ah, me desculpe, por favor! ― pediu o ruivo com a voz entrecortada.

― Rony, está... está tudo bem! ― falou Hermione entre um riso e uma repreensão. ― Pode me soltar? Está me deixando sem ar.

O ruivo a soltou, mas sua expressão continuava a mesma. Ficaram em um silêncio estranho por alguns segundos antes de Harry dizer:

― Bom, eu... vou lá fora tomar um pouco de ar.

E saiu rindo. Rony e Hermione se encararam, meio sem saber o que dizer um ao outro.

― Eles... estão bem mesmo? ― quis saber o ruivo.

A garota confirmou com um aceno. Viu a boca do garoto abrir para se desculpar mais uma vez, mas ela sentiu que não havia necessidade e correu para cortá-lo.

― Tudo bem, Rony. Esquece. ― Sorriu para ele.

― Mas eu realmen...

― Rony! ― retrucou mais uma vez a garota. ― Não precisa.

As orelhas do ruivo ficaram vermelhas. Hermione riu e inesperadamente o abraçou de novo. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele e ficou sorrindo para o nada. Ficaram ali durante vários minutos, sem trocarem qualquer palavra. Então Hermione disse, baixinho:

― Estou tão feliz.

Se separaram apenas o suficiente para se olharem. Quando os olhos se encontraram e se fixaram uns nos outros, foi como se pudessem ver além deles. Naquele momento, eles sabiam que entendiam um ao outro. Os pensamentos eram compartilhados sem que eles precisassem usar a voz.

― Prometa que a gente não vai mais brigar ― pediu Hermione, com uma expressão muito infantil no rosto.

Rony fez uma careta.

― Não quero ser pessimista, mas... tenho a leve impressão de que isso é impossível.

Ela soltou uma risada gostosa.

― Ok, ok... só prometa tentar!

O ruivo deu de ombros e concordou.

― Eu prometo.

Hermione colocou a mão no rosto de Rony por dois segundos antes de o beijar com carinho. Só se separaram ao ouvir alguém dizer:

― É, vou ter que me acostumar com isso, eu acho.

Harry estava parado na porta do hotel, sua expressão algo entre uma careta e um riso.

― É só você não olhar! ― falou Rony como se fosse óbvio. ― Funciona comigo, quando você beija a minha irmã. Eu viro o rosto pra baixo e finjo que estou interessado nos meus cadarços.

Harry e Hermione riram.

― Vou adotar a estratégia ― confirmou Harry.

― Então comece adotando agora e cala essa boca! ― retrucou Rony, divertido, antes de virar o rosto para a garota ainda em seus braços e beijá-la com amor.

* * *

― Não acredito que ele dormiu. Na ida ele só conseguia fazer cara de pânico e agarrar os braços da poltrona!

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam no avião de volta para a Inglaterra. Os pais de Hermione tinham ficado na Austrália para resolver os assuntos pendentes que incluíam a mudança de volta para Londres. A garota resolvera voltar com os dois garotos e agora estavam na longa viagem de avião.

Quando Harry expressou sua surpresa com o sono do amigo, Hermione corou. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

― Colocou alguma coisa no suco dele? ― perguntou, baixinho.

― Não sou eu que tenho mania de pôr coisas nos sucos das pessoas ― respondeu ela, com dignidade.

Harry cruzou os braços e olhou-a descrente. Hermione suspirou e revirou os olhos.

― Ele estava em pânico! ― confessou ela. ― Foi só uma poçãozinha do sono.

Harry riu.

― Estou me perguntando porque não tive uma ideia dessas ― soltou Harry.

Hermione segurou o riso. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para Rony, que estava com a cabeça encostada na janela, a boca escancarada.

― Olhe só para nós ― falou ela, mais para si do que para o amigo.

Harry não entendeu. Franziu o cenho para a garota, que explicou.

― Nos conhecemos aos onze anos! Tem ideia disso, Harry? Quem diria que sete anos depois estaríamos aqui ainda, juntos? Quem diria que viveríamos tudo o que vivemos?

O garoto não respondeu imediatamente. Olhou por um momento para as nuvens que apareciam atrás dos cabelos ruivos de Rony e sorriu.

― Vivemos mesmo muita coisa, não é?

Os dois amigos olharam e sorriram um para o outro. Tinham certeza de que as cenas passavam em suas cabeças em velocidade rápida, como em um trailer de filme.

― Lembrei do Norberto... ou Norberta! ― riu Harry, falando baixinho para que os trouxas não ouvissem. ― Lembra, o Carlinhos disse no meu último aniversário que era fêmea!

Hermione caiu na gargalhada.

― Ah, lembrei da cara do Hagrid quando o Carlinhos falou! Bom, eu estava lembrando de quando voamos no Bicuço, para salvar... bem...

― Sirius ― confirmou Harry, diante do comportamento sem graça da amiga. Sentiu que falar do padrinho já não doía tanto, depois do que viveu "do outro lado". ― Sim... mas não foi só no Bicuço que voamos... voamos em um dragão também, lembra?

― Vagamente ― brincou ela. ― E em testrálios, quando fomos ao Ministério da Magia, no quinto ano.

― Quinto ano... ― começou Harry. ― Argh, isso me lembra a Umbridge.

― Isso me lembra a Armada ― falou Hermione com carinho.

― A Armada ― repetiu Harry, preso em divagações. ― É, Hermione, não fomos alunos muito comportados.

Hermione riu.

― Não mesmo.

Mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio, cada um preso em suas lembranças.

― Fico pensando... sabe... numa coisa... ― falou Hermione por fim, seu rosto adquirindo um rosado característico.

Harry esperou ela continuar.

― Fico imaginando nossos filhos, sabe... quando forem à escola...

Ela foi incapaz de continuar. Seu rosto agora estava muito vermelho. Harry não riu. Ficou pensando por um momento, olhando para a janela, antes de falar alguma coisa.

― Nunca pensei nisso ― confessou ele, meio surpreso.

― Nunca pensou em ter filhos? ― perguntou Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas. ― Filhos que irão para Hogwarts, que irão tomar chá com o Hagrid nas sextas-feiras, que poderão ser monitores...

― Andou pensando muito no assunto, hein? ― perguntou Harry, uma notinha de malícia na voz. ― E tenho a leve impressão de que imaginou-os todos ruivinhos e cobertos de sardas no rosto.

O rosto de Hermione voltou a corar.

― Aposto que também imaginou os seus assim agora ― retrucou ela, alfinetando o amigo.

Harry riu.

― Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou ― desculpou-se ele. ― Mas caramba, não tinha pensado em filhos... nunca pensei...

Hermione murmurou alguma coisa parecida com "garotos" enquanto revirava os olhos.

― Acha que serão amigos? ― perguntou Harry, dessa vez ele é que estava sem graça. ― Meus filhos e os de vocês?

― De _vocês_? ― perguntou Hermione, corando rapidamente, e empurrando o braço de Harry de leve.

― Quando eu falei "de vocês", não quis dizer especificamente que terão filhos juntos ― gargalhou Harry. ― Foi você quem deduziu isso.

Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos, meio risonha.

― Essa conversa está ficando constrangedora! ― exclamou ela, a voz abafada pelas mãos.

Harry riu. Quando parou, porém, virou-se sério para Hermione.

― E então? Acha que serão amigos? ― perguntou a ela.

― Tenho certeza de que serão ― afirmou Hermione com um sorriso.

― Se nenhum for parar na Sonserina, é claro. Se acontecer, é briga na certa.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

― Depois de toda essa guerra, Harry, ainda acha que isso é importante? ― perguntou ela sensatamente. ― Não me importo se meus filhos forem para a Sonserina, desde que sejam pessoas boas, com caráter, e...

― Ok, ok, talvez você esteja certa ― concordou Harry, querendo mudar de assunto. Aquela conversa estava lhe lembrando de Snape, e não queria pensar nisso agora.

Hermione fez uma cara de "eu sei que estou certa".

― Só espero sinceramente uma coisa ― falou a garota depois de um tempo.

― O quê? ― quis saber Harry.

Hermione suspirou e seu rosto expressou um grande pesar.

― Que eles não sejam como nós, metidos a aventuras. Se forem, vou ganhar cabelos brancos bem antes do esperado.

Harry soltou uma risada gostosa que foi acompanhada por Hermione.

* * *

N.A.: Acho que vou parar de pedir desculpas pela demora que já está ficando chato kkk Também não preciso pedir para comentarem, não é? Beijos!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

"_Mesmo com tantos motivos  
__Pra deixar tudo como está  
Nem desistir, nem tentar agora tanto faz  
Estamos indo de volta pra casa"_

Renato Russo

* * *

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto de Londres, escolheram um lugar escondido e aparataram no gramado em frente à Toca. A única pessoa fora da casa era Gina, sentada recostada em uma árvore, brincando de fazer uma florzinha na grama mudar de cor com a varinha. Quando os viu chegar, levantou depressa e correu até o trio.

― E então? ― perguntou, olhando para a amiga, ansiosa.

Hermione sorriu.

― Deu tudo certo, meus pais já se lembram de tudo ― contou à Gina.

A ruiva sorriu, sincera, e abraçou Hermione de leve. Depois se virou para o namorado, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, e deu-lhe um longo beijo.

― Vocês podiam pelo menos esperar eu sair ― falou Rony, meio aborrecido, afastando-se em direção à casa.

― E a história dos cadarços? ― brincou Harry.

Rony fez um gesto obsceno por cima dos ombros, de costas, enquanto continuava seu caminho até à casa. Hermione o repreendeu com uma exclamação, mas acompanhou o ruivo até a sala de estar, onde estavam Molly e Jorge. Quando Rony e Hermione entraram, a Sra. Weasley fez a mesma pergunta que a filha havia feito, recebendo a mesma resposta de Hermione. A garota percebeu que dizer aquela frase lhe fazia tão bem, que não cansaria de repeti-la nem que precisasse fazer isso cem vezes.

Molly foi até Hermione e Rony e abraçou os dois juntos. Eles se entreolharam por trás da cabeça da Sra. Weasley, sorrindo um para o outro.

― Estava preocupada! ― exclamou a mulher, quando os soltou. ― Fico tão feliz que tudo tenha corrido bem, querida!

― Obrigada mesmo, Sra. Weasley ― agradeceu Hermione.

― Onde está o Harry, não veio com...? ― Molly começou a perguntar.

― Aqui, mamãe ― falou Gina de repente, entrando de mãos dadas com Harry.

― Ah, aí está!

Correu para abraçar Harry também, que ficou um pouco sem graça.

― A viagem foi boa? ― perguntou Jorge.

Seguiram-se explicações que incluíam o medo de Rony de aviões, no que Jorge soltou grandes gargalhadas. Era tão bom ver o irmão mais animado, que Rony nem conseguiu se aborrecer (muito).

― Vocês devem estar com fome! ― disse a Sra. Weasley após alguns minutos. ― Vou fazer uma sopa para vocês!

― Nós comemos no avião, Sra. Weasley... ― começou Hermione, mas Rony a interrompeu.

― _Vocês_ comeram! ― disse o ruivo, indignado. ― Eu só dormi com aquela droga de poção que você me deu.

Hermione corou furiosamente, no que Jorge voltou a gargalhar.

― Vou fazer a sopa então ― comunicou a Sra. Weasley para o filho, com carinho. ― Gina, pode me ajudar, querida?

― Claro, mamãe.

― Posso ajudar também ― disse Hermione depressa.

― Imagine, Hermione, devem estar cansados da viagem. Vão descansar, a sopa estará pronta em alguns minutos.

Mas antes que Molly e Gina fossem até a cozinha, a mulher soltou uma exclamação.

― Ah, Harry, me esqueci de falar! Kingsley apareceu aqui hoje de manhã. Queria falar com você. Não sei o que era, mais parecia importante. Disse para avisar quando chegasse que ele iria vir aqui.

Harry olhou surpreso.

― Falar _comigo_? E... como eu...?

― Mande um patrono dizendo que chegou ― falou Hermione prontamente.

O garoto pareceu meio abobalhado.

― Não... não sei se...

― Tente ― disse Hermione, dando de ombros.

Harry tentou. Concentrou-se na mensagem e disse: "Expecto Patronum", apontando a varinha para a porta aberta para o jardim. Um veado prateado irrompeu e galopou até o céu.

Alguns segundos depois, ouviram um estalo que indicava que Shacklebolt aparatara no gramado. Ele foi até a sala e entrou, pedindo licença.

― Olá, garotos, Molly ― cumprimentou ele. ― Harry, podemos ir lá fora?

Harry concordou, ainda meio surpreso, e acompanhou Kingsley Shacklebolt. Molly e Gina foram preparar a sopa e Rony e Hermione sentaram com Jorge.

― O que será que ele quer? ― quis saber Rony, curioso. ― Não... não pode ser nada... ruim, pode?

― Não acho que seja ― disse Hermione, embora não tivesse uma suposição a fazer.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas escutando o barulho das louças na cozinha. Por fim, Jorge interrompeu o silêncio.

― Rony, eu... bom, queria saber se amanhã a gente vai poder, sabe, reabrir a loja ― perguntou ele. ― Você disse que queria ir, então eu...

― Mas é claro! ― exclamou Rony, animado. ― Com toda certeza!

Jorge sorriu para o irmão.

― Bom, vou subir... estava fazendo uma planilha do estoque ― explicou Jorge, se levantando. ― Quero terminar logo, para estarmos prontos amanhã.

E correu para subir as escadas. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e ficaram levemente constrangidos de se virem sozinhos. Será que seria sempre assim agora? Um silêncio estranho se fez presente, quebrado apenas pelo pé de Hermione, que batia ritmicamente no chão.

Ficaram tanto tempo assim, que Rony, numa tentativa desesperada de quebrar o constrangimento, falou inutilmente:

― Parece que vai chover.

O céu estava claro e o sol brilhava com muita intensidade. Hermione riu.

― Não, não parece.

O ruivo olhou pela janela e suas orelhas ficaram muito vermelhas.

― Ah, é... não parece mesmo.

Ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio. Hermione esticou as costas e fez uma careta de dor.

― Essa viagem me deu dor nas costas ― reclamou ela. ― Acho que dormi de mal jeito naquela poltrona.

― Quer uma massagem? ― perguntou Rony.

Hermione olhou para o ruivo como se não tivesse compreendido muito bem o que ele dissera.

― Você? ― perguntou a garota. ― Vai fazer uma massagem... em mim?

― É ― concordou Rony, sem entender o espanto dela. ― Você não está com dor?

― Estou.

― Então venha aqui.

Hermione levantou do sofá, ainda parecendo espantada, mas satisfeita, e sentou ao lado do ruivo. Rony então começou a massagear os ombros de Hermione de leve, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, relaxada.

― Sabe, você é bom nisso ― agradeceu Hermione, com um sorriso. ― Devia fazer sempre.

Rony riu.

― Quer que eu largue a loja e vire massagista?

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de tédio por cima do ombro.

― Claro que não ― retrucou. ― Quero exclusividade na massagem.

Rony sorriu para si mesmo, enquanto continuava a massagem.

― Exclusividade... ― ele repetiu para si mesmo, baixinho.

― Sim, essas mãos sardentas me pertencem agora ― brincou ela.

O garoto riu. Hermione então se virou para ele, impedindo o ruivo de continuar.

― Melhorou a dor? ― ele perguntou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

― Sim, obrigada, Ronald...

Ela sorriu, olhando para as próprias mãos. Levou um pequeno susto quando Rony beijou-a em um impulso. Passada a surpresa, Hermione passou seus braços pelo pescoço do ruivo e puxou seus cabelos de modo a trazer o rosto dele para mais perto de si.

Se afastaram apenas o suficiente para seus lábios se separarem, suas testas ainda coladas.

― Quero estar com você pra sempre ― murmurou o ruivo, muito baixinho.

Hermione sorriu. Ouviram o som de passos, então se separaram completamente. Algum tempo depois Harry entrou na sala. Hermione levantou do sofá em um pulo.

― O que ele queria? ― quis saber ela.

― Podemos... conversar? ― perguntou Harry, olhando para os amigos. ― Lá no seu quarto, Rony?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam antes do ruivo concordar. Subiram em silêncio até o quarto do ruivo e então, quando fecharam a porta e se sentaram, Harry virou para eles sorrindo.

― Kingsley me chamou para ser chefe do departamento de aurores ― comunicou.

Hermione soltou um gritinho e correu para dar um abraço no amigo. Rony olhou-o assombrado.

― Uau, chefe dos aurores! ― exclamou o garoto. ― Mas você tem dezessete anos!

― Eu sei, disse isso a ele também! ― contou Harry. ― Mas ele riu e falou que eu tinha derrotado Voldemort, que tinha ganhado um... como é que ele disse?, uma boa vantagem, algo assim. Bom, ele é Ministro da Magia, tinha que nomear alguém e quis que fosse eu!

― Caramba, Harry! ― exclamou Rony, animado. ― Você deve ser o chefe dos aurores mais novo do século!

― Bom, ainda não sou ― explicou Harry. ― Preciso fazer um treinamento antes. Todos os aurores precisam passar por ele.

― E quando você começa? ― perguntou Hermione, dando pulinhos na cama.

― Amanhã ― respondeu Harry, sentindo seu estômago dar uma revirada.

― Ah, parabéns, Harry! ― falou Hermione, sorrindo sincera.

― É, parabéns, cara! ― Rony a secundou.

Harry agradeceu com um aceno da cabeça. Então suspirou e ficou brincando com os próprios dedos, com cara de que ainda queria dizer mais alguma coisa.

― Bom, agora que eu tenho um emprego e... ― começou, mas parou por um momento antes de recomeçar: ― O que eu quero dizer é que não posso ficar aqui para sempre na sua casa, Rony. Então estive pensando... acho que vou morar no Largo Grimmauld.

Seguiu-se um silêncio. Rony então disse:

― Mas você pode morar aqui o tempo que quiser.

― Eu sei, é só que... quero ter a minha casa, sabe? ― justificou Harry, um pouco sem graça. Nem Rony nem Hermione disseram nada, então Harry continuou: ― E, bem, vocês sabem como a casa é grande, então... se vocês quiserem, é claro... podem ir morar comigo como... como da última vez que fomos para lá.

Mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio, Rony e Hermione refletindo sobre o convite que tinham acabado de receber.

― Acho que vai ser legal ― concordou Rony, tentando demonstrar menos animação do que realmente sentia. ― É claro que eu vou.

― Bom... se o Rony vai... ― falou Hermione, pensativa. ― Eu preciso mesmo de um... espera aí, o que estou falando? ― Harry e Rony se surpreenderam ao ver Hermione bater com força na própria testa. ― É claro que eu vou, Harry! E é claro que o Rony vai! Moramos juntos no último ano inteiro... me sentiria até estranha sem vocês dois.

Harry sorriu para a amiga.

― Bom, então está certo ― Harry afirmou.

Hermione então franziu a testa. Harry e Rony olharam para ela.

― Só uma coisa, Harry ― começou ela. ― Você vai começar o treinamento amanhã, certo? Mas você não terminou a escola ainda, então...

Rony revirou os olhos.

― Hermione, ele não precisa terminar o sétimo ano! ― Rony retrucou. ― Ele já é _auror_!

― Vou ser ― corrigiu Harry.

― Mas... mas e a sua formação? ― perguntou Hermione espantada.

― Ele não precisa de formação! ― exclamou Rony, antes que Harry pudesse falar. ― E nem nós dois, Hermione. Derrotamos Você-sabe-quem!

― É _Voldemort_ ― retrucou Hermione, azeda. ― E não derrotamos, foi o Harry quem derrotou.

― Nem vem, sem vocês eu jamais... ― começou Harry, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

― Olha, isso não está em questão. Tudo bem, o Harry tem um emprego de auror e, embora eu ache que uma formação escolar completa seja de extrema importância, concordo que não é necessário que o Harry retorne à escola. Agora quanto a nós dois, Rony...

― Não vou voltar à escola ― caçoou o ruivo. ― Tenho um emprego também, na loja do Jorge.

― Não... não vai voltar? ― Hermione parecia chocada. ― Mas e a sua...

― Se disser "formação" de novo, juro que... ― replicou Rony.

― Querem parar? ― interrompeu Harry.

Rony e Hermione se calaram por alguns segundos, mas então Hermione voltou a dizer:

― Não acredito que vou à Hogwarts sem vocês!

Só então a ficha de Rony pareceu cair.

― Você... você vai pra Hogwarts! ― exclamou, como se tivesse dito algo que não fosse óbvio.

― Claro que vou ― disse Hermione, com uma expressão muito sua no rosto.

― Vai ficar um ano lá! ― disse Rony tolamente.

― É por isso que se chama "ano letivo" ― explicou Hermione, como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha.

Rony não pareceu ligar para a ironia. Apenas encarava a garota com a boca aberta.

― Pare de me olhar assim! ― exclamou Hermione depois de algum tempo. ― Você não esperava realmente que eu...

― Não quero ficar um ano longe de você! ― exclamou Rony de repente, mais alto do que pretendia.

Harry riu e fingiu olhar para os cadarços. Hermione corou.

― Então vá para Hogwarts comigo ― sugeriu ela.

― Não vou ― replicou Rony, cruzando os braços.

― Então sinto muito ― disse Hermione se levantando, um pouco chateada. ― A minha _formação_ é mais importante do que a sua...

― ...saudade? ― completou Rony, rabugento.

― É ― concordou Hermione. ― Se não vão vocês, vamos eu e Gina.

E a garota se virou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com mais força do que o normal. Harry suspirou.

― Vou sentir falta da Gina ― falou, baixinho, pra si.

― Vou sentir falta da Hermione ― Rony secundou-o.

E ficaram os dois ali em silêncio, sentindo falta do que ainda nem tinham perdido.

* * *

N.A.: Cometem! xxx


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

"_Eu hoje tive um pesadelo  
E levantei atento, a tempo  
Eu acordei com medo  
E procurei no escuro  
Alguém com o seu carinho  
E lembrei de um tempo"_

Cazuza

* * *

As estrelas piscavam no céu, como se estivessem conversando entre si. Harry e Gina estavam sentados na grama, Harry recostado em uma árvore e Gina sentada em seu colo, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. Um vento noturno balançou os cabelos ruivos da garota antes de ela falar:

― Não queria que você fosse embora daqui.

Harry suspirou.

― Eu já te expliquei...

― E eu entendi ― interrompeu ela. ― Mas mesmo assim, não queria que fosse.

O garoto beijou o topo da cabeça da namorada.

― Eu prometi que venho aqui todos os dias ― disse ele. ― Não acredita em mim?

Gina soltou uma risadinha fraca.

― Acredito, mas não é a mesma coisa ― afirmou ela. ― Não vou tomar café com você, não vou rir do seu cabelo bagunçado quando acorda, não vou te desejar boa noite antes de dormir...

― Você podia ir também ― sugeriu Harry pela décima vez naquele dia.

A garota demorou um pouco para responder. Por fim, suspirou e disse:

― Não posso deixar minha mãe agora, você sabe.

Harry concordou com um murmuro.

― Mas bem... depois que eu terminar Hogwarts... quem sabe? ― questionou Gina.

Harry sorriu para o céu. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas sentindo o ar fresco da noite.

― Harry?

― Hum?

Gina hesitou apenas um segundo.

― Gosto muito de você. Muito mesmo.

E virou o rosto para cima, para ver a expressão dele. Harry sorriu, com carinho, e beijou o nariz da garota, que riu.

― Eu amo você ― contou Harry.

Os olhos de Gina brilharam, como se estivessem refletindo as estrelas no céu.

― Era o que eu queria ouvir.

Harry soltou uma risada gostosa antes de Gina puxar seu rosto para perto dela e beijá-lo, apaixonada.

* * *

_Alguns meses depois..._

Hermione se virou quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Rony entrou depois de um "pode entrar" e sentou na cama ao lado do malão aberto em cima dela.

― Não acredito que amanhã é primeiro de setembro ― falou o garoto numa voz sem emoção.

Hermione soltou um suspiro e enrolou um cachecol para colocar na mala.

― Vai ser estranho ir sem vocês ― admitiu ela. ― Vai ser como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

Rony soltou uma risadinha.

― Vai poder prestar mais atenção na aula sem a gente falando do lado... e não vai precisar corrigir os nossos deveres também ― lembrou Rony.

Ela sorriu para ele.

― Se estava querendo mostrar o lado bom, não conseguiu ― disse.

Rony soltou uma risadinha. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Hermione colocava alguns pertences de forma organizada no malão.

― Por que não coloca tudo naquela sua bolsa? ― perguntou Rony de repente. ― Pra que levar o malão?

Hermione fez uma careta.

― Não posso ir pra Hogwarts sem o malão ― afirmou ela. ― Seria estranho demais.

Rony franziu a testa e depois revirou os olhos. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar levemente cortante e então finalmente fechou a mala com um clique.

― Pronto.

― Vamos jantar ― convidou Rony. ― Monstro fez pudim de yorkshire¹.

― Eu adoro pudim de yorkshire! ― exclamou Hermione, maravilhada.

― Eu sei ― falou Rony. ― Pedi a ele pra fazer porque você gosta. Já que é... bem, o seu último jantar aqui.

A garota sorriu, mas ao mesmo tempo caiu no choro. Rony levantou depressa, sem entender.

― Eu...? O que foi que...?

― Prometa pra mim que... que vai me visitar em Hogsmeade! ― perdiu Hermione, com a voz chorosa.

― Sim, sempre que tiver visitas! Já disse que vou, sem falta!

A garota enxugou as lágrimas.

― Ai, estou sendo tão boba! ― reclamou. ― Mas vou sentir falta, não consigo pensar nisso e... e me... segurar...

Rony secou uma parte do rosto dela que ainda estava molhada.

― Não chore, vai passar rápido. Pense que é importante para a sua... _formação_.

― E é mesmo! ― concordou ela, com uma pontinha de irritação ao notar a ironia.

O garoto sorriu.

― Vamos jantar... é o que você gosta.

Hermione concordou e saíram do quarto juntos. Foram até a cozinha, onde Monstro já os esperava com a comida pronta.

― Sentem-se, senhores ― pediu o elfo, andando agitado pela cozinha. ― Monstro fez o favorita da senhorita, foi o Sr. Weasley quem pediu e Monstro fez.

― Oh, obrigada, Monstro, parece delicioso ― agradeceu ela. ― Mas você não colocou um prato para você na mesa. Eu já disse a você que quero coma conosco.

O elfo discordou com a cabeça e suas orelhas se agitaram.

― Monstro já comeu mais cedo, senhorita.

― Eu já não falei a você que... ― começou Hermione.

― Por favor, vai esfriar se vocês não comerem logo! ― interrompeu o elfo.

Hermione lançou ao elfo um olhar de divertida reprovação antes de sentar com Rony.

― Então vá descansar ― pediu ela. ― Eu e Rony lavamos a louça depois.

― Obrigado, senhores ― agradeceu o elfo com uma reverência, antes de sair.

O elfo agora tinha um dos quartos da casa, porque Hermione insistira que ele precisava de um lugar melhor do que aquele cantinho minúsculo que costumava ficar.

Rony e Hermione começaram a comer. Estava realmente uma delícia.

― Me lembre de agradecer ao Monstro depois ― pediu a garota, encantada. ― Isto está divino!

Rony concordou com um sorriso. A garota então recaiu o olhar sobre a cadeira onde Harry costumava se sentar.

― Não gosto desse treinamento de aurores noturno ― afirmou ela. ― Fico meio preocupada com ele.

Rony revirou os olhos.

― É só um treinamento, Hermione ― falou ele. ― E os noturnos são os mais importantes porque é geralmente à noite que as coisas ruins acontecem.

― Eu _sei_ disso ― concordou ela, com irritação. ― Mas não gosto.

― Ele enfrentou o Você-Sabe-Quem! ― exclamou Rony.

― Eu _sei_, Rony!

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto terminavam de comer. Por fim, Hermione fez um aceno com a varinha e os pratos se ergueram e começaram a se lavar na pia.

A garota espiou na parede da cozinha onde havia um grande relógio. Soltou um longo bocejo.

― Meia-noite ― disse. ― Acho que vou dormir.

― Sim, vou também ― concordou Rony espreguiçando-se. ― Amanhã temos que acordar cedo.

― Com "cedo" você quer dizer às dez horas? ― falou ela com ironia.

― Dez? ― admirou-se Rony. ― Mas o trem sai às onze, até chegarmos lá...

Hermione revirou os olhos.

― Vamos aparatar, Rony. Em um segundo estamos lá.

― Ah, é ― admirou-se ele. ― Estou tão acostumado a ir pra lá numa época em que não podíamos fazer isso, que já estava pensando em irmos de vassoura.

A garota riu e se levantou. Rony a acompanhou e os dois subiram as escadas para os quartos. Hermione parou na porta do quarto dela e se virou para o ruivo.

― Boa noite, Rony ― desejou ela, depositando um beijinho rápido em seus lábios. ― Te acordarei às dez.

― Tudo bem ― concordou ele e continuou a subir as escadas para o próprio quarto.

Hermione ficou olhando até o ruivo desaparecer de vista antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

Um mar de corpos sem vida. Uma gargalhada alta e sinistra. Belatriz Lestrange fez um gesto com a varinha. E de repente veio a dor. Era uma dor tão forte, mas tão forte, que quase desejou morrer... Caiu no chão, pois não podia mais segurar o próprio corpo. Olhou para o lado e viu o corpo de Rony morto ao seu lado... Mais uma gargalhada, mais uma luz verde e a dor recomeçou, penetrou sua alma...

― NÃO, NÃO, PARE, PARE COM ISSO!

Acordou assustada, chorando e apertando o próprio corpo com os braços, tentando se proteger da dor que parecia continuar a lhe envolver. Alguém entrou correndo no quarto, sentou ao seu lado, e a abraçou. Mas Hermione se debateu, sem entender quem era e onde estava...

― Tudo bem, tudo bem, sou eu, Rony!

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram e no mesmo momento parou de se contorcer. O pavor estava estampado em seus olhos molhados pelas lágrimas. O perfume de Rony a envolveu e a garota suspirou de alívio ao abraçá-lo com força.

― Ela me torturou, me torturou mais uma vez... ― murmurou Hermione, o rosto enterrado no peito de Rony. ― Ah, nossa, doía tanto, achei que não fosse aguentar...!

― Foi um pesadelo, está tudo bem, acabou...

― Foi uma dor horrível, é a pior dor que pode existir, eu...

― Acabou, acabou, eu estou aqui...

Ficaram muito tempo ali até que Hermione conseguisse se acalmar. Por fim, ela levantou o rosto e Rony secou suas lágrimas com os polegares.

― Foi horrível... ― repetiu ela, olhando nos olhos dele. ― Belatriz. Ela... tinha matado você.

Rony negou com a cabeça.

― Foi só um sonho, eu estou aqui.

A garota concordou com a cabeça, ainda parecendo perturbada.

― Você precisa dormir, vai viajar amanhã ― disse Rony, empurrando Hermione de leve para que ela deitasse novamente. ― Foi culpa minha, me esqueci da poção para não sonhar. Devíamos ter tomado depois do jantar. Vou buscar para você...

― _Não_! ― exclamou ela assustada, os olhos arregalados. ― Fique, por favor fique! Até... até eu dormir!

O ruivo sorriu e concordou. Se recostou na cabeceira da cama, sentando ao lado da cabeça da garota, e disse:

― Tudo bem... durma ― pediu.

Ela fechou os olhos. Rony ficou passando a mão pelos cabelos de Hermione até que a respiração dela ficou mais profunda. Então se levantou, puxou o cobertor dela um pouco mais, para que cobrisse seus ombros, e saiu do quarto.

* * *

¹ comida britânica, é um pudim salgado

* * *

N.A.: Esse capítulo nem era pra existir asuhhuasuas Peguei umas cenas que me vieram à cabeça e coloquei aqui, por isso ficou meio desconexo kkkk Mas espero que tenham gostado!

Bom, chegamos quase ao fim da fanfic. O próximo será o último... Beijos, e comentem!


	15. Capítulo 14  Fim

**Capítulo 14**

_"O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar_

_de outono. O trem fez uma última curva,_

_a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava adeus."_

Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, J.K. Rowling

* * *

Rony e Hermione aparataram na plataforma. A tão conhecida locomotiva vermelha à vapor já os aguardava. Andaram por alguns minutos entre os vários estudantes, malões e pios de coruja até encontrarem três membros de uma família da cabelos muito ruivos.

— Olá, mãe, pai, Gina — cumprimentou Rony, acenando para os três.

— Olá, garotos — falou o Sr. Weasley.

— O Harry não veio com vocês? — perguntou Gina, olhando em volta, como se esperasse encontrá-lo escondido atrás de Rony.

— Treinamento noturno de aurores — explicou Hermione. — Ele disse que ia nos encontrar aqui.

— Não o vimos ainda — disse Molly.

— Ele já deve estar vindo — afirmou Rony. — Podíamos ir procurando um vagão para vocês.

Gina olhou por cima do ombro do irmão mais uma vez antes de concordar.

* * *

Harry aparatou na plataforma. A visão do expresso de Hogwarts lhe deu uma sensação nostálgica estranha. A impressão que teve foi a de estar olhando para a sua própria infância e adolescência representados na locomotiva.

Então, de repente, olhou para o lado ao ouvir uma garota gritar. Seu gato cinza corria desabalado pela plataforma para longe dela.

— Volte... aqui... Simon!

No momento que o gato passou por Harry, ele se ajoelhou e segurou o bichano. A garota parou derrapando perto dele.

— Ah, obrigada — agradeceu ela. — Este gato está cada vez mais temperamental.

Harry riu e entregou o animal à dona. A garota tinha por volta dos doze anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos e levemente ondulados e vestia uma camiseta com o grande leão da grifinória estampado nela.

Mas então o sorriso da garota de repente se desfez, dando lugar ao choque completo. Harry reparou que ela encarava sua cicatriz enquanto sua boca entreabria de incredulidade.

— Você... você é... é Harry... Potter.

E no segundo seguinte a garota abraçou-o. Harry ficou ali, ajoelhado e paralizado, olhando para o braço da garota em volta dele.

— Aninha, quem é esse?

A que parecia a mãe da garota, devido a sua extrema semelhança com ela, vinha na direção dos dois. A garota chamada Ana se separou de Harry, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fixos nele. O caminho de uma lágrima estava marcado em seu rosto.

— Quem é esse? — repetiu a mãe, um pouco ríspida.

Harry se levantou depressa, mas não soube o que dizer. Ana, porém, falou por ele.

— Este é Harry Potter, mamãe.

A ruga entre os olhos da mulher se desfez. Ela levou as mãos à boca antes de começar a chorar.

— Hã... eu... — murmurou Harry, aturdido.

— Minha nossa... — disse a mulher, admirada. — Você... você nos salvou!

Harry arregalou os olhos, ainda sem saber o que falar.

— Muito obrigada, muito obrigada! — agradeceu a mãe, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Harry, suas lágrimas despencando pelo rosto.

— Imagine, senhora, eu não...

— Meu marido! — exclamou ela de repente, a voz embargada pelo choro. — Morreu nas mãos de Você-Sabe-Quem... ele nasceu trouxa, sabe? E meu filho, Oliver... mo-morreu na ba-batalha em Hogwarts e ele... ele só... só tinha dezoito anos e...

A garota chamada Ana abraçou a cintura mãe e chorou com a cabeça colada ao corpo dela. Harry olhou para as duas completamente em choque.

— Eu... sinto muito — foi o que conseguiu dizer.

— Sente muito? **— **perguntou a mulher enxugando as lágrimas. — É por sua causa que tudo está bem agora. Só temos que agradecer a você!

Harry engoliu em seco e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas a garota o interrompeu.

— Tenho a chance de embarcar nesse trem e ir para Hogwarts tranquila porque sei que nada de ruim vai me acontecer e que a minha mãe estará bem em casa. Se não fosse por você, nada disso seria possível. Só... queríamos dizer obrigada e por favor, não diga que não fez nada, porque fez.

As duas sorriram. Harry sorriu de volta. Mãe e filha então se afastaram, deixando Harry olhando ainda aturdido para o local onde as duas estiveram.

Por vários minutos, ele nem se mexeu. Foi então que ouviu uma exclamação e se virou, deparando-se com Gina vindo correndo para ele.

— Até que enfim! — disse ela. — Achei que não viria!

— Não ia deixar de vir — respondeu ele.

Os dois se abraçaram depois de darem um beijinho rápido.

— Venha, já encontramos um vagão, estão todos lá perto.

Harry deixou-se ser conduzido, ainda pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Um pouco antes de chegarem ao destino, Gina olhou para ele, curiosa.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não — sorriu Harry de volta. — Está tudo ótimo.

Encontraram então com Rony, Hermione, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, até que faltasse muito pouco para a locomotiva partir.

— Acho melhor entrarem, garotas — sugeriu o Sr. Weasley. — O trem já vai partir.

Elas então se despediram de todos e subiram à bordo. Gina esticou a mão para Harry na janela, que a segurou.

— Nos vemos no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade — lembrou Harry, sentindo que parte de seu coração estava indo embora junto com Gina.

— Mandarei uma coruja avisando — prometeu a ruiva. — Fique bem. Eu te amo.

Harry sorriu.

— Te amo também.

A despedida de Rony e Hermione ao lado deles foi silenciosa. A garota debruçou os braços na janela e encarava o ruivo sem saber o que dizer. Rony olhava para Hermione como se estivesse acometido por uma doença extremamente dolorida.

E então o expresso de Hogwarts começou a avançar. As duas garotas acenaram da janela para o grupo que ficava. Harry e Rony ficaram acenando de volta por tanto tempo, que já não sabiam se elas ainda poderiam enxergá-los em tamanha distância.

— É estranho, não é? Ver o trem partir sem a gente — comentou Harry.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu para ele.

— Ele não está partindo sem vocês — afirmou ela. — Quando se embarca para Hogwarts uma vez, um pedacinho de você vai junto para sempre naquele trem.

Harry sorriu. Sabia que ela estava certa.

_"Don't let this magic dies"_

* * *

N.A.: Chegamos ao fim! Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Queria agradecer todos os comentários de vocês, que são realmente incríveis e eu adoro lê-los. Obrigada por chegarem até aqui e por serem tão gentis! ^^

E não esqueçam, a magia não acaba nunca. Estará sempre com a gente, não importa quanto tempo passe. Beijos e mais uma vez, obrigada.


End file.
